Nephilim Book 1: Back to School
by Doing this because he is bored
Summary: At the start of his third year of Hogwarts a very different Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts than the one the left after the second year of Hogwarts and one thing is for certain, change is coming (Eventual Multicross)
1. What I go to school For

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 _ **What**_ = spells,

 _§Where§_ Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 1: What I go to school For**

All stories always have three things an end, middle and beginning and in the case of this story it begins on platform nine and ¾. There is an atmosphere of excitement as it is time to once again return to Hogwarts a school of magic, mystery and adventure. However there are two people travelling through the train who don't have excitement on their mind. The first of the duo was easily recognisable by his family traits of fiery red hair and a freckled complexion as well as blue eyes and a long nose. The second of the duo possessed rather noticeable bushy brown hair, brown eyes as well as rather large front teeth. This due were Ron Weasely and Hermione granger two parts of what some had called the golden trio a group of now 3rd year Gryffindors who were currently looking for the final member of the trio. Suddenly Hermione grabbed her male counterpart and began to drag him "I think I just saw harry" she stated as she dragged him through the train. Until finally they reached a cabin that they opened the door to and found there friend reading a book easily identifiable due to his untidy black hair, his mother's bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead and a new addition of a necklace. He turned to face them with a smile "oh hey guys what's up" to which both responded "good harry how have you been" and "meh I've been ok".

After that the trio began to discuss events such as Ron's family's recent trip to Egypt, to Hermione's new cat crookshanks and how it seemed to hate scabbers. However eventually the conversation reached a currant topic many had been discussing "did you hear about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban". This turned into a discussion about the event such as the fact that the wall of Black's cell had exploded but it wasn't magical in nature, the strange sound prisoners had heard prior to the explosion and how he had apparently gone to ground. This took up most of the conversation until there was a chilling feeling throughout the train as liquid in drinks and condensation began to freeze until suddenly a hooded figure came passing down the passageway visible through the windows in the cabin doors. It opened the door and entered into the room floating tall as it began to face harry, however harry simply yawned at this and pointed his wand at the creature "you're annoying and I don't want you here anymore _**expecto patronum"**_. And to the shock of Ron and Hermione a pure white stag burst out of Harry's wand slamming into the dementor forcing it out of the cabin into the passageway and out of sight.

After Ron and Hermione had recovered they stared at harry in shock and he just looked at them "what… is there something on my face?". After which Hermione learned forwards at Harry and started firing off questions "what was that? , what does it do?, how did you learn it?, can I learn it?". Harry in response started to shuffle back in his seat "in order of questions asked 1) a patronus 2) fights off dementors 3) I read it in a book just think of a happy memory and cast expecto patronum and 4) you should be able to do it". This continued for the rest of the trip until they finally arrived at the hogsmeade, where collected there materials and disembarked from the train. "Potter" a voice familiar to the trio made itself known, they turned to see Draco Malfoy and his loyal henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. "I hear a dementor went for you potter" he smirked "did you cry" he asked mockingly in his usual bravado. However unlike normal Harry simply smiled and walked up to Malfoy "hey Malfoy, guess what?", and before Malfoy could respond Harry's right foot shot forwards connecting with Malfoys crotch. As Malfoy fell to the ground in a fetal position (and possibly crying it was hard to tell) Harry smirked "that's what you spoilt brat" before heading back with his shocked friends to the thestral carriages. However halfway Harry turned around "oh and I heard there was a big fire at your mansion, I believe that's what's known as Karma" before getting on the carriages which then set off.

Later that night after the feast and announcements and everyone had retired to bed for the evening harry got out of bed. After quickly donning his cloak harry pulled out another artifact he had recently obtained from the twins (not that they knew that) and activated it the marauders map providing a full map. Stunning Scabbers on the way out harry traversed the halls avoiding filch and Norris until he reached his target, checking to map to check for Dumbledore and finding him at the kitchens Harry approached the gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemon" and the passage to the headmaster's office cleared. Passing through the office while removing the cloak harry made no sounds until he encountered the thing he was looking for. A glass cabinet containing a sword made of pure silver with a hilt with egg-sized rubies embedded in the hilt. After waving his wand while his face took an inquisitive look before smiling and opening the cabinet removing the sword and putting the hilt between his legs before pulling out from under the cloak a red satchel with a yellow star. Harry put his arm into the clearly magically enhanced bag up to his shoulder before bringing it back out revealing a replica of the sword which he quickly placed into the cabinet. Harry smirked while holding the sword up "well I've got the weaponised Deus ex Machina, this is going to get a lot easier". Then removing from the satchel some form of cloth that he wrapped round the sword before putting it in the satchel "well better go do what I came here to do" Harry.

Exiting the office Harry started to head out once again using the marauders map moving through the castle until he reached the left corridor on the seventh floor. Near the tapestry of Barnabus the barmy a clearly mentally damaged individual who had an odd fascination with trolls (then again he was a wizard and probably lacked the common sense to avoid such creatures). He paced in front of the wall opposite saying out load "I want to get inside" as he walked, until finally on the third pass a majestic looking door appeared. **[I'm serious re-watch order of the phoenix that door is seriously detailed by hand that would take years]**. Entering into the vast room full of junk people had abandoned due to either laziness or being involved in something illegal which were more than likely associated with all the blood stained weapons harry looked around. "Oh noooooo the rooms full of junk whatever will I do" he states sarcastically before reaching into the satchel and pulling out what people in the future would know as an iPhone before tapping a certain app which revealed what appeared to be a compass however instead of one of the points being red it was green. And so Harry traversed the room he travelled in the direction the green arrow pointed until finally he encountered his target. It resembled an old discolored tiara with a bird shape on the top pointed left with and a blue sapphire shaped like an oval in the center. Harry reached into the satchel and withdrew the sword quickly removing the cloth and grinning. "This never gets old" raising the sword in the air above the tiara "see you around tommy's soul jar" and the sword comes slashing down. There is a clang and a wail and Harry picked up the remains of the diadem.

"Such a shame, but I guess all of you artifacts can be saved" he claimed grabbing the string around his neck and pulling up revealing a gold ring inset with a black stone containing the peverall (supposed)coat of arms of a triangle, circle and line with a crack going right down the middle. "Meh" putting the necklace back "ok just got to go to the chamber to pick up a fang to send to Anubis so I can deal with this and get back home" Harry claimed standing back up. Turning to one of the walls in this maze of junk "yeah I'm not looking for the exit _**bombarda maxima"**_ and with a massive explosion the way was clear for harry as he continued to travel through the maze blowing holes to clear the path until he reached the door. Donning the cloak once again and activating the map harry set off out the door into the halls once again. Harry continued throughout the castle until he reached the door of moaning myrtle's bathroom in which he entered the previous murder scene. Harry checked the room for any (living) people and when he found none he walked up to a certain sink with a snake engraved on a tap. Harry looked at the snake engraved tap "ok let's do this _§open up you dumb entrance§_ _", and with that the entrance to this chamber of prejudice and hatred opened, harry looked down at the depths of the entrance before reaching into the satchel and removing a pair of mirrored ski goggles and leaping down._

 _After reaching a bumpy and painful landing harry stood back up and travelled through the chamber towards his target. Soon after he entered into the main section of the chamber where the clearly decomposing remains of Slytherin's monster the basilisk, harry walked up to the skull of the creature where its sole remaining fang was still attached. Harry removed the sword of Gryffindor before facing the creature "sorry snake, I doubt you wanted to follow tom's or Slytherin's crazy plans but I need your fang" and with a slash the fang was removed which harry placed inside a container which resembled a Viking drinking horn with a lid. Harry then pulled out package paper and wrapped up the container before placing everything back in the satchel and removing his nimbus 2000 and flying back out of the chamber. After exiting back into the bathroom Harry placed his broom back in the satchel, donning his cloak and reactivating the map, heading off towards the owlery. Upon finally entering the owlery Harry immediately headed to Hedwig who flew to him landing on the windowsill next to him. "Ok girl" He states attaching the package to her "fly this to Anubis for me would you" to which she hoots and harry knows that's a yes before she takes flight headed towards Harry's contact Anubis. Harry smiled as Hedwig flew away "now that Anubis will be getting this it should make this a bit easier for me to finish this job and escape this world that common sense forgot"._

 _With that done Harry donned the cloak once more and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room to head back to bed. However as he approached the fat lady he heard a voice "heading back to bed harry? My you have been busy tonight". Harry froze mid step before spinning on the heel of his foot in the direction of the voice to reveal Dumbledore, harry forced a smile "heeeey Professor, how are things". Dumbledore smiled "they are well, may I ask harry why you are out of bed exploring the castle on the first night of school" to which he smirked "usually you only do that later on in the year". Harry continued his forced smile "oh you know just thought I'd explore the castle a bit more" he claimed "you know how it is there's always something new to explore in this place, anyway got to go to bed now". Dumbledore was silent as Harry approached the fat lady Dumbledore spoke once again "and what exploration may I ask requires a sword made of goblin silver". Harry froze once again before grimacing "I should have known it was too easy when I took the sword, I'm guessing you turned off the safe guards" to which Dumbledore nodded clearly expecting an answer._

 _Harry sighed "this is going to be a long story and it's one that I don't wish to have eavesdroppers listening in, let's head to your office it'll probably be more secure than here" to which Dumbledore. They travelled towards the office in silence the only noise made by either being the password from Dumbledore to open the way. They entered into the office and Harry took a seat nearby Dumbledore's desk which the headmaster sat at his desk before looking at Harry "so Harry care to explain everything" to which Harry responded "ok I'll talk… but first you have to promise you won't wipe my memory". This confused Dumbledore but he agreed "ok" Harry said once again "you know how Voldemort was shown to be…whatever he was in year one" to which Dumbledore nodded. "And you know second year " Harry continued "where a 'memory' of himself caused that whole chamber of secrets…lets just call it problem" to which Dumbledore once again nodded. "Well" harry continued "these two events aren't isolated incidents nor are they only tied by Tommy", this uncaring attitude to Voldemort's clear superiority complex caused Dumbledore to smirk. "Guess how these two events are also connected guess" Dumbledore thought about it. From the description he had received from Harry it was clear that he wasn't a ghost, but them what was he if he wasn't that and what did it have to do with the diary a memory… "wait" Dumbledore thought "what if it wasn't a memory". He looked at Harry is the diary actually a memory to which Harry shook his head and Dumbledore returned to his thoughts, he moves through all of his vast knowledge of magic phenomena to think of something that matched these phenomena. Then suddenly an idea came to him a terrible, terrible idea "Horcrux" to which Harry smiled "exactly", this confirmation shook Dumbledore to his core the fact that Voldemort could be kept alive through such a monstrous way._

 _Then suddenly something else occurred to him "why did you need the sword then" to which Harry responded "to deal with one of them". Dumbledore's eyes widened at this "ONE of them" to which harry seemed nonplussed while scratching his ear "yeah he made six of them and three are left". Dumbledore looked at him "half of them have been destroyed" to which Harry smirked "yep the Diary, the diadem" dropping some pieces including the cracked gem on the desk". "And finally" Harry said while pulling his necklace up "this ring", Dumbledore seemed unnerved "if it's no longer a horcrux then why keep it around". Harry smirked "simple because it has other uses" looking at the ring "as shown by the symbol on this ring, pass me a piece of paper and I'll draw it so you can see the rings use". Dumbledore did so and as Harry inked up the page he smirked and he drew a triangle "the invisiblity cloak" he drew a line down the middle of the triangle "the elder wand" and he drew a circle "and the resurrection stone". Harry lifted up the ring and the cloak and Dumbledore did the same with his wand, both spoke at the same time "the deathly hallows" to which Harry smirked "exactly" before putting his hallows away._

 _"So Harry now that you have the sword now what?" Harry smiled before you caught me I collected the basilisk's fang and sent it to an acquaintance". Dumbledore was curious of this "who is this acquaintance" Harry smirked "I call him Anubis for secrecy, however he's just here as a backup in case I encounter problems but I should be able to deal with these soon and in exchange I do something for him". Harry's face had a sad look "hopefully when Voldemort has been shuffled off the mortal coil I'll be able to leave this stupid world of butchered latin, inbreeding, things that don't make sense, and people who clearly lack COMMON BLOODY SENSE", Dumbledore looked surprised at this "Harry you want to leave the Wizarding world. Harry face took the look of a deer frozen in the headlights of an 18 wheeler before sighing "ok confession time" Harry claimed "this is going to be hard to explain". Harry's face took an inquisitive look before reaching into the satchel and tapping a certain app, "have you ever heard of the show 'Quantum Leap' professor" to which Dumbledore shook his head. Harry continued "well it is a fascinating show about a man call Sam Becket who for lack of a better term 'leaps' into people" this clearly confused Dumbledore, "well essentially he takes a person's place and nobody can tell any difference even appearance wise between him and the person who he leaped into". Dumbledore however responded with "how does this relate to you and I assume the horcruxes as well". And harry sighed holding up the phone to Dumbledore and on it he could see an illustration of a boy that resembled Harry, a girl that resembled the Grainger girl who was Harry's friend riding a hippogriff in front of a full moon. And above this was I purple banner which said 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' and below that in a rectangular oval were the words J.K. Rowling. "My name is Harold Williams and I think I've Quantum Leaped into a fictional world and the life of a fictional character". Dumbledore was shocked "how?" and Harry leaned back in his chair "that Albus…can I call you Albus?" to which Dumbledore nodded "that Albus is a story of de-aging, blackmail, theft, breaking into prison, breaking out of prison, arson, money making and saving an innocent man's life". Harry leaned forward in His chair "would you like to hear it" he said with a grin to which Dumbledore nodded "then let's begin"._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _What I Did over the Summer Holidays_


	2. What I Did over the Holidays

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Oh and just an FYI there is much in this story that haven't been revealed many aspects from my previous work such as the mega crossover aspect which I will implement later on in this storyline and I feel that I should reveal there will be a twist that will turn everything on its head as well as shift the characters journey, kind of like the Author Worldmaker's story origin story has a twist (if your curious about this story search TV tropes origin story fanfic)**

 **And before anyone moans about the gold thing I am not the first fic writer to bring this point up, I am probably the only person to have the goblin response and show how the money is used but everyone else is inspired by the fics wizards are idiots and thinking in little green boxes. Plus I used the gold rate per ounce at the time of this fic writing for this soooooo don't say I'm making up stupid stuff.**

 ** _What_** = spells,

 _§Where§_ = Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 2:** _ ****_ _ **What I Did over the Summer Holidays**_

 _"_ _That Albus is a story of de-aging, blackmail, theft, breaking into prison, breaking out of prison, arson, money making and saving an innocent man's life". Harry leaned forward in His chair "would you like to hear it" he said with a grin to which Dumbledore nodded "then let's begin". Harry then strode towards a certain part of Dumbledore's office the part containing the Pensieve, before reaching into the satchel. Dumbledore raised a question "_ I assume your bag has an Undetectable Extension Charm _placed upon it?" to which Harry grinned "yep it cost me a fair bit of money but it's paid that price back many times". He then removed from the satchel small glass containers before placing the tip of his wand at his temple and after a second pulled it away revealing_ a silver, hair-like wisp and placing it in the first bottle and pulling from the satchel a filled bottle. He then repeated the process several times before pouring the first into the _Pensieve_ and turning to Dumbledore "shall we?" and they both entered the memory.

 _Harold Williams awoke and found himself in a place that wasn't his apartment, he could tell due to several reasons. 1) The bed he was sleeping in was much smaller than the one he was used to 2) his girlfriend of six years wasn't there and 3) the layout of this room was vastly different from that of his apartment. Getting out of the single bed Harry felt something was wrong, it seemed as though everything was bigger than it should be so Harry reached out through the dimness of the night until he could see what he thought to be a light switch. Harry turned it on and when he looked around the room and found that it was covered in Harry potter memorabilia. However what struck Harold as interesting was the fact that all of the memorabilia seemed to be Gryffindor stuff. Then suddenly as Harold walked around the room he saw a flicker of movement and when he turned he was shocked by what he saw. It was a mirror but that wasn't what shocked Harold it was his appearance, while his eyes had always been green he had long since perfected (through the use of copious amounts of hair gel) the art of keeping his hair tidy. However even his usually tidy hair becoming its (true) untidy form paled in comparison towards further changes that had happened to Harold. It was clear from where the mirror was positioned on the wall he had shrunk A LOT. However that wasn't the only change that shocked Harold, gone was the face he had grown used to, gone was the Robert Downey Jr inspired beard he had been trying out as a style(which was a shame as he was beginning to like that style). In its place was a youthful face, the face of a child that hasn't yet entered the hell on earth that is puberty, Harold's confusion was strengthened when he noticed some kind of mark slightly poking out from the bottom of his mop of hair. Lifting it Harold received the shock of a lifetime; it was a scar shaped in the traditional image of a lightning bolt and vaguely reminiscent of the logo of the DC superhero the Flash._

 _Harold backed away from the mirror looking around at all the harry potter stuff surrounding him "this can't be real" he said backing away looking at his hands. Then a realization came to Harry "this must be a dream" he claimed grasping at this glimmer of hope, only for that hope to be crushed when he pinched himself and felt pain. He collapsed onto the bed thinking about the Harry Potter series he'd read the books years back when they first came out but he doubted he could remember all of the important detail, if he was forced into this role he could theoretically make things much worse. However as he was moping he noticed a feeling of something was on the bed digging into his back, so Harry once again got out of bed. Only to find something he knew shouldn't exist in Harry Potter it was a modern day mobile phone, snatching the device up Harold activated it and found that it had no lock set up on it. And so he browsed the device and found that to his shock that it had an internet connection. This confused harry as Harry Potter's adventures were in the 90's and in this time period there was barely any internet let alone mobile data on a phone, however upon loading the internet app and searching the name 'Harry Potter' he received the biggest shock so far. What came up were results that were associated with the book series, and upon checking further he found something wonderful. He found a books app and when he check the list he found 10 books as well as the seven books there was also the books Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages and The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

 _Harold was in shock at this "this….. This is phenomenal, I've" he considered the best way to express this revelation "I've been given the keys to the Wizarding world's future". He smiled "I can end the problem that is vol….. Tommy right here and now" holding the phone up "all the senseless death and violence I can prevent it". "I can change an entire world, end the senseless violence or at least prevent the worst of it" then a thought occurred to him "maybe that's why I'm here, to fix the mess the people of this world made". He then smiled "maybe when that' done I can go home to everything, to Agatha, to Krypto, to mum, dad, Ruby and to the real world" he smiled as he lay back in the bed "look out world" he claimed while pointing straight up "because I'll be fixing the problems of your most inbred community very VERY soon" before he settled in this unfamiliar bed to get back to sleep._

Harry and Dumbledore exited the Pensieve Dumbledore clearly processing this new information before turning to Harry to start questioning him. "Ok I have several questions" to which Harry grinned "I expected ask away" to which Dumbledore began to list them off "who is Agatha? Who is Krypto?,Who is this Ruby? And do you know where the rest of the Horcruxes are located". And in turn Harry began to answer "Agatha is the name of my girl-friend, Krypto is the name of our dog, Ruby is my sister and I know the vague locations of each of them and I shall be dealing with them over this year". He then poured the next bottle into the Pensieve "now let's start the next memory" and they once again entered the Pensieve.

 _The memory forms once again in the room Harold had awoken into however now it was day instead of night as shown by the light streaming in through the windows. Meanwhile inside this bedroom of revelations Harold was at work busily packing all of his 'newly acquired' things into his Hogwarts trunk on the bed. It was clear that Harold wasn't planning on staying at this place as he had heard about the Dursleys and wasn't planning to spend any more time there than he already had. Hedwig chose that moment to fly in through the window onto the rooms desk, Harry approached and stroked the birds feathers "not long now before we leave here now". He then finished placing the remainder of the books into the trunk before slamming it shut , he then moves the trunk next to the wardrobe with 'his' broomstick before lying on the bed hands behind his head "soon everything changes"._

 _The memory then blurs into the living room of the Dursleys at nighttime if the darkness outside is anything to go by. The Dursleys are watching some mind numbing soap opera when they heard the sound of something heavy being dragged down the stairs. The door to the room opened and Harry entered dragging his trunk and holding his broom like army men hold rifles in his bandaged right hand. He turned to face them "well Durselys I'm off now" Vernon opened his mouth "please keep whatever racist bile you plan to expel from your mouth to yourself" Harry said. He turned to the living room door and walked out the Dursleys clearly shocked, until suddenly Harry re-entered. Vernon opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut them off " oh and by the way I placed an anonymous call to the police that you were doing illegal things" he turned from the frozen in shock and headed back out. They heard the door open then Harry call "I also planted incriminating evidence around the house so have fun with that". And with that Harry exited the house walked to the end of the street and pointed out his wand the Knight bus arriving shortly after, Harry climbed aboard paying for passage to the leaky cauldron smiling as the bus took off as he heard sirens._

Harry and Dumbledore exited the memory and looked at Harry in shock "was that last part really necessary" to which Harry turned to him "they were abusive towards a child and practically used him as a slave in their own home". He rounded on Dumbledore "I get the whole wards thing BUT when you left Harry with them I'm going to be quite honest it's a miracle you didn't end up with another Voldemort". Dumbledore contemplated this before raising another question "why was your hand bandaged?" to which Harry grinned. "Oh I cut my hand and left a bloody handprint in several places around number 4 privet drive while the Durselys were out, they're too dumb to notice them but the police will", and on that he poured another memory in and they re-entered.

 _Harry entered into Diagon Alley clearly focused on something else heading straight down the street until he came to a stop outside an imposing snow-white multistoried marble building that towered over the neighboring shops. It is the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below ground. It was Gringotts a place he had wanted to visit since he had arrived last night but he had needed to sleep. He walked up to a goblin "I have a few questions to ask" which had the goblin look up from his work with clearly bored look on his face "yes". So Harry began "how much does a galleon weigh and is it pure gold" to which the goblin responded with a clearly confused look "each is three ounces and yes they are pure gold". Harry's face gained an evil grin "and what is the pound to galleon exchange rate" to which the goblin answered "five pounds for one galleon". Harry's grin grew even wider and he leaned towards the goblin "what are your closing times" which confused the goblin "what are closing times" to which Harry's smile had grown to quite frankly creepy levels "I'm going to be making multiple withdrawals and deposits today is that ok" to which the goblin nodded. The memory blurred then refocused on Gringotts with harry holding a container of 100 galleons who he had just withdrawn still smiling his creepy smile as he turned to the "see you soon" as he exited the building. The memory blurred as harry entered into Gringotts smirking and holding a breifcase as he headed to the same goblin. He grinned evilly as he said I would like to exchange some pounds for galleons", the goblin nodded "how much?" and Harry opened the briefcase and turned it to show the goblin "I have 1,103,272 pounds here to exchange for galleons". The goblin opened his mouth to say something but no words came out so Harry continued "if my math is correct that converts into 220,654 galleons and some left over for sickles and knuts". The goblin still could say nothing but guided Harry to the exchange office door before finally regaining his voice and asked Harry "how did you make so much money so quickly, is it illegal because if it is depending on the severity of the crime we mightn't be able to take it" however Harry smirked "oh no it's not illegal I just took advantage of… let's call it a business glitch shall we" and with that he entered the office. The memory blurred once again with Harry exiting the bank with another bag of money before the memory began to blur again to show him returning with another briefcase of money before the memory blurred again back to harry withdrawing money again. This constantly repeating cycle continued until the doors opened into the night as Harry once again entered into gringotts with the briefcase._

 _However unlike last time there was suddenly mass movement and Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by armored goblins holding spears. However Harry seemed almost uninterested "let me guess your boss wants to see me" to which the goblins nodded. "Huh took longer than I thought it would" he claimed while checking a pocket watch which any fans of fullmetal alchemist, would recognize as a recreation of a state alchemists pocket watch. After the first pounds to galleon exchange he had travelled briefly to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment one of the shops that made pocket watches and showed them a picture on his phone of the watch while also showing them the flamel symbol. With the instructions to have it on the clock face around the middle where the watches hands all connected, he had been heading back with the latest money to exchange when he had been notified by owl that his order (thanks to paying more than the usual commission price) that it had been completed and so had picked it up before heading to the bank. Snapping out of his thoughts Harry looked at the head goblin "ok then" he smiled "take me to your leader"._

 _He was lead into a very well furbished office with a moving portrait of the goblin Gringott hanging above the chair of the current (for lack of a better description) CEO of the bank. Harry sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk and turned to face the goblin, he looked Harry up and down before speaking "Mr. Potter it has come to our attention that you seem to be making a substantial amount of muggle money in an extraordinary short amount of time we are-". But before he could continue Harry cut him off "let's cut through all the BS here shall we" shocking the goblin "you're afraid that I'm going to acquire a substantial fortune and then withdraw it all greatly weakening your bank". The goblin starred in shock at Harry's statement but he continued "as such you have brought me here to inform me that if I want to keep doing what I'm doing you're going to have to gain a cut to ensure your banks stability and I am willing to offer 10% of the profits I have been gaining today and beyond using this method". The goblin snapped out of his shock and smirked "that is a… generous offer Mr potter but 40% seems to be more appropriate given the circumstances" however Harry smirked "10%". This began a back and forth on what should be offered in this endeavor with both sides refusing to back down only for it to end when harry presented his final offer. "20% and I get two things" the goblin looked curious "what two things" and harry looked him dead in the eyes "access to your curse breakers when I need them and a commission that I shall pay for"._

 _The goblin smirked before holding out his hand "deal Mister Potter" and they shook, the memory blurred through the next few days which included signing two copies of a contract that set this deal in legal stone (so both sides had one). A person being present with the credentials to make this deal official who was later obliviated (which he had agreed to earlier in fact it was an option he offered all his clients)and soon harry exited gringotts making his last deposit for a while. He then headed back into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and headed to the counter, soon a member of staff approached him with a smile "ah I remember you you're the boy who paid for the pocket watch are I right". Harry smiled "yes you are right and I have another order I would like a satchel with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it, I also desire for it to be red and have a yellow star on the back". The clerk looked at him "why" to which Harry quickly answered "it's based on something from a book series I enjoy called Scott Pilgrim however that may get annoying after a while so is there any way you can have it so I can change the outside appearance". The clerk nodded then pulled out a book and started performing math while muttering about "materials", "cost", "time" among other things, he then looked at Harry "the price is 40 galleons and it would be ready in 10 days" and Harry smiled "that will be fine" and as he began to extract the funds from his gold container the memory ended._

Dumbledore and Harry resurfaced from the memory and Dumbledore looked at Harry "well that explains the satchel but how did you gain so much money so quickly and what was that 'glitch'". Harry in response to this began to laugh and when he had calmed down he elaborated "the glitch is the fact that the wizarding world doesn't know gold's value to muggles". "Gold in the muggle world is measured per ounce and even one ounce is worth a lot of money, so all I did was withdraw 100 galleons each time then take them to a place that paid for gold". "Then I took the money acquired from that and then used it to buy more gold and went and exchanged that, rinse and repeat and my vaults money amount grew astronomically". He then picked up the memory bottle that had been already filled when Harry had brought it out of his bag. He then turned to Dumbledore "this next memory isn't one of mine but it is essential for explaining the next part of the story you want to learn, and he pours it in and they reenter the Penseive.

 _Sirius Black lay on the cold damp floor as he planned for his escape he knew the dementors couldn't sense him as well when he was in his animagus form. All he had to do was keep waiting for the golden opportunity to change and then he could escape and begin tracking down that sniveling coward wormtail. However fate had different plans for Sirius as a translucent head of a teenager poked through the wall, looking around before his eyes settling on Sirius. He fully enters the room and floats up to Sirius "are you Sirius Black" which the clearly confused Sirius black nodded and the ghost smiled "great could you go there please" he said pointing to a corner of the cell on the opposite wall from the cell window. Sirius being confused by the situation did so "great" the ghost said smiling "stay there for a minute would you" and with that he exited the wall. Sirius waited for half a minute and was about to leave the corner when the wall opposite exploded knocking him back, after regaining his bearings he noticed what appeared to be one of those muggle helicopters(in the muggle magazines he'd read as a teen) painted pitch-black. Looking up at the helicopter he found people absailing down ropes towards him, one of the men decked out in what Sirius could only assume was some form of black military gear with fabric covering the parts of their face the equipment didn't touch._

 _One of the men presumably the leader grabbed him by the robes "are you Sirius Black?" and Sirius nodded. The man smiled before dragging Sirius to one of the ropes and attached him to a harness which quickly pulled him up where he was grabbed by someone else on the helicopter and removed from the harness which was sent back down. The men who had previously descended down the ropes quickly climbed back into the helicopter, and it began to move away from the prison before moving around the triangle shaped prison to another part. He then turned to the ghost who had been floating outside the helicopter "are these their cells" and the ghost nodded and so the pilot flipped a switch on the dashboard. Two missiles come shooting from the helicopter obliterating the cells from the face of Azkaban, one of these men turned to Sirius "Mr Peverell wishes to speak with you" before slamming the butt of their gun into Sirius as everything went black._

 _Sirius awoke in darkness however he could feel himself being pulled up onto his feet and pushed in a certain direction. This continued for a few moments until he was grabbed so he stopped and suddenly the darkness was ripped away into blinding light. It took Sirius moment before his eyes adjusted but he found himself in the middle of a field with several land rovers on the opposite side and cattle in the distance grazing. On the other side a man in a suit with two briefcases by his side and what Sirius assumed was the leader of the troops walked to each other. The suited man handed over a briefcase which he opened and showed the money "one million as promised" and the other man motions and Sirius is pushed and moves forwards towards the suited man's side. The suited man then holds the other briefcase before opening it showing the money again "for the other commission Mr Peverell asked for". The armed group leader motions to his men who bring forth several crates before he turned back to the suited man "here are the weapons your boss asked for" and with a handover of money the deal was done. The group that had kidnapped Sirius climbed into the back of their vehicle between two heavily muscled men and headed down the dirt road and soon they were out of sight._

 _The suited man turned to Sirius "right this way Mr. Black Mr. Peverell would like to see you" and having no other choice Sirius climbed into the car as the crates were loaded. The journey lasted several hours and did nothing to ease Sirius' fears until soon they came to a stop and one of the muscled men withdrew a blindfold before placing it other his eyes. Sirius was forced out of the vehicle and was made to stand still with a few threats and soon after he heard the cars leave. Sirius remained silent to wary to move for fear of being killed by an unknown assailant, however soon he heard a sound he wasn't expecting. It was laughter from two people one of which he was sure he recognized, he ripped of the blindfold to find two unique people. The first was a man with a pale face and premature lines, light brown hair with a bit of grey, a thin moustache and a few scars that Sirius was easily able to recognize as his friend Remus Lupin. The other person to Sirius' shock looked like an exact replica of a younger James but with lily's eyes, however soon after Sirius was done observing them Remus walked up to him with clear irritation on his face before he punched Sirius so hard he knocked him onto his ass. "Why" he began as Sirius began to open his mouth to explain the truth of that night all those years ago, however he was shocked into silence by what was said next "why the hell would you go after peter on your own I mean he could have had bodyguards for all you knew and look what happened he was able to get you sent to Azkaban". Sirius was in shock at this "how do you know this" and Remus pointed over his shoulder "Harry told me" Sirius looked at Harry "how did you know" and Harry grinned as the memory blurred._

 _The memory reformed with the trio of a werewolf, a leaper and a convict still standing around near crates of weapons that Harry was beginning to transfer into his bag. "Let me get this straight" Sirius begins "you are a 'quantum leaper' who has leaped into my godson" Harry nods "and you feel it is your duty to in this world to in your words 'shuffle tommy off the mortal coil' by destroying his horcruxes". Harry nods again and Sirius continues "then why save me" Harry is silent as he finishes loading the weapons into the bag before continuing. "Two reasons 1) I felt you didn't deserve to rot in Azkaban for something you didn't do and 2) you and a few other people are the back up while I'm at Hogwarts". Sirius looked at him "you're a grown man why are you going to school" and Harry looks at him "I'm replacing someone and when I leave I want to leave their life in a half decent state". "Anyway back to the matter at hand while I am at Hogwarts you four are my backups in case I am unable to leave the school to hunt horcruxes, I'm going to inform Dumbledore of everything so hopefully I will". However Sirius raised his hands "uh the four of us" and suddenly from nowhere he is struck in the back by a leg-locker curse causing him to lose his balance and fall on his face. The air behind him seems to shimmer and move revealing Dobby the house elf and Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody holding an invisibility cloak "I see the years in Azkaban have softened your senses Black CONSTANT VIGILANCE always remember that". Harry then cancelled the spell on Sirius allowing him to get back up and then he reached into the bag and withdrew four golden letter wax seal stamps covered with strange marking and four silver rings shaped like a white lantern ring however the circular part of the ring was covered in these markings as well. He held his hand out to them "each of you take one" he said "every time you write a letter to one of us use the stamp to max a wax seal on the letter". Sirius raised his hand "why" and Harry elaborated "these stamps using magic scrambles the letters into gibberish when the stamp is used, the only way to turn them back is to press the circular part of the ring against the seal which will de-scramble the letter so it can be read". Harry continued "also for secrecy's sake I have devised code names for each of us so that it will be harder for people to track us" he pointed at Sirius "you're Anubis" then Remus "your codename is David Kessler". He then pointed at dobby "yours is legolas" before finally pointed at moody "and yours is Sauron" they all looked at Harry with the same unspoken question. Harry spoke once more "and I am Mr Peverell after the ancestor of Harry's who made his family cloak", he smirked "welcome gentlemen to the Seven Deaths" and with that the memory fades._

As they exited the memory before Dumbledore could ask anything Harry applied the next memory and they re-entered. _What followed next were a blur of memories that briefly showed some of the things that Harry did after the previous event such as having a wand maker shift Harry's wands underage magic monitoring charm to another wand granting Harry greater freedom to work. It then shifted to him finally manifesting the stag patronus (after many fails, a boggort and enough chocolate to make Augustus Gloop salivate). I then showed him learning from an old tibetan monk the art of Occlumency (well the beginnings of it he still had to work at shielding his mind to fully master it). It then shifted once again to show Harry learning Legilimency from a rather shady looking individual for a LOT of gold. Then it showed him learning the basics of nonverbal spells as well as Harry using the levicorpus and Liberacorpus for the first time. The memory then blurs to show Harry learning the process through which someone becomes an Animagus. Then it blurs and solidifies to show Harry acquiring the ministry record of 'his' prophecy as one of the few who can remove it from its place before looking at it "no more shall you be heard" and leaving the Hall of Prophecies, then the department of mysteries and then the ministry itself. Then the memory re-solidifies one final time showing Harry standing outside of a small dilapidated shack covered in moss with the rafters visible in places and windows thick with grime. Harry was standing surrounded by several goblins who were surveying the shack before one walks out briefly looking at his bright satchel before turning to him "they're ready for you". Harry in response nodded before looking at the goblin "why were you looking at the satchel" and the goblin looks at him "it's just for someone who seems so mature to have a bag like that". And Harry smiles while pointing his wand at the satchel and it began to shift and change becoming a black casual men's satchel "that better" and the goblin just shrugged and so with that resolved Harry entered the shack._

 _Taking in the filth and dingy-ness of the room harry strode towards the group of goblins encircled around a_ _golden ring inset with a large black stone. He turned to the head goblin "are you sure all of the protective spells and curses are removed" to which the goblin nodded "especially the one I told you about" another nod. And so Harry crouched down to the ring before reaching into his satchel and removing a glass container filed with an unknown liquid and a pipette acting as a lid. Once again he reached into his satchel and removed a set of tongs which he used to pick up the ring before filling the pipette with the liquid. And starting at the top of the line symbolizing the elder wand he slowly moved the pipette straight down while also having liquid come out of the pipette, however unlike normal cases the liquid stayed in the line before it disappears like water does when poured on soil. The suddenly that line CRACKS and with a wail and smoke leaving the ring Harry knows it's no longer a horcrux. He then reaches into his bag and removes string which he threads through the ring creating a necklace which he put around his neck._

 _He then turned to the head goblin "how goes the other business I have with you" and the goblin motions and another goblin brings him two folders. "Firstly" he began "now that Bellatrix lestrange and her husband were killed by Black's rescue and they have no next of kin the lestrange vault now goes to the closest relatives the black family". And he continues "and now that Sirius Black is a wanted fugitive and you recovered that recent document that Sirius wrote before 'the incident'" he says trying to be subtle "both the Black family and Lestrange family vaults are now in your command Mr Potter the keys are in the folder". Harry smiled "and the other commission I asked for?" and the goblin continues "the scabbard will be ready about a week into term time is that acceptable?" and Harry smiled that is perfect" and with that this final memory fades._

Harry and Dumbledore re-entered the present day and Dumbledore looked at Harry who simply states "you may ask your questions now". So Dumbledore begins to "why did you free Sirius Black?" ,"why did you buy those muggle weapons", "why those code names", "what are the seven deaths", "and why did you learn all those things between freeing Sirius and getting the ring". And Harry began to answer "1) because he was innocent as Pettigrew was the true traitor", "2) the guns are in case of worse case scenarios 3) "Anubis is an Egyptian jackal headed god, David Kessler is a fictional werewolf, legolas is a fictional elf , the Peverell bloodline are ancestors of Harry Potter and sauron is a fictional entity shown as a giant eye"." 4) the seven deaths are a group of hopefully seven entities that will work together to kill all six of tom's horcruxes so he finally dies 5) so that I had greater variety in my options and so I won't be tied down by my students understanding of spells". Harry held up the last memory bottle "this will be the final memory and one that may change your view on my organization". Dumbledore considered this for a second as Harry poured the bottle into the Penseive which they then entered.

 _The memory formed to show Sirius and Harry standing on a hill overlooking a wide gravel driveway with a large hedge alongside it travelling up to a pair of wrought-iron gates and beyond. Past the gate the gravel path led up to a handsome manor house surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain. Sirius turned to Harry "so why are we here" and Harry simply muttered saying things such as "once activated affect will last four hours" and "I hope we have enough cooking oil". Sirius soon moved to Harry and poked him shocking him out of his trance "why are we at my cousin's house". And so Harry turned to Sirius "well" he began "in the second Voldemort war this place was used as the main base by tom" he then reached into his satchel and removed a large piece of paper "and due to that we're going to prevent voldemort from potentially having such a strategic advantage". "However since the Malfoys did things that arguably helped the good guys win the war we're doing this when they aren't here". He unfolded the paper to reveal a map of malfoy manor with various sections color coded, he then pointed at the purple part which was closest to their current position. "We are going to pour" he says while reaching into his satchel and removing several metal canisters, "this stuff over this section of malfoy manor" pointing at the purple section. Sirius then questioned "why only us and why only that section" and Harry looked at him "all will be explained in time for why everything is sectioned off and everyone else in the group either won't do it or will go too far" he turned to Sirius "you in". Sirius shrugged "meh why not" and so Harry passed him a balaclava which he quickly donned as they walk to the gate. However as they get close Harry motions for Sirius to stop before walking up the gate and removing several small crates from his satchel and placing them at the base of the gate. Before removing from one of the boxes a device that he manipulated before a beep was heard and Harry quickly gets back to his feet and starts running in the opposite direction Sirius quickly following._

 _The with a thunderous BOOM the boxes explode taking the gate that has been enchanted to keep out people trying to force their way into the mansion but not protected from the destructive force of military grade explosives. Sirius looked at Harry "won't that just tip off the Malfoys" and Harry grinned "nah I bribed several people to get both the schematics and the spell work of the manor and I've set it on a heavy delay so it will be hours before they get any alerts. And so the memory began to blur showing their task before solidifying with them leaving the manor and heading up the hill they started the adventure on. However once they reached the top Harry then began to lead Sirius further back before reaching into his satchel and withdrawing a time turner. He turned to Harry "how did you" but Harry cut him off "benefits of a corrupt society like yours EVERYTHING has a price". Harry then put the chain around himself and a crouching Sirius before donning the cloak, after turning the timeturner everything except the duo blurred until they saw their past selves heading off to the gate. Harry then brought out the map pointed at another section of the schematics "we're going here this time" and Sirius grinned finally realizing Harrys plan as they head of after hearing the explosion, And with that the memory began to blur in and out showing Harry and Sirius completing their task until finally it stops. The scene shows the destroyed gate before the air shifts and moves to reveal the duo, Sirius looked at Harry "are we done" and harry pulls out his wand and points at a trail of cooking oil "_ _ **Incendio**_ _"_ _and the trail of cooking oil engulfs in flame leading back to the Manor which lights ablaze as the duo walk. As they walk Sirius turns to Harry "why cooking oil" and Harry looks at him "simple when the malfoys or other wizards see the grease fire they'll try to put the fire out with_ _Aguamenti and make things worse", and on that bombshell the memory ends._

Harry and Dumbledore reenter the present and Harry looked at Dumbledore "you have seen my organization both the good and the bad we do to prevent voldemorts return and consolidation of power". He then turned to Dumbledore before reaching into the bag and with drawing a seven deaths stamp and ring "do you want to help save possibly millions from a war that should have ended twelve years ago". Dumbledore collapsed back in his chair going over what he had seen and what they had so far accomplished with no loss of life except Bellatrix lestange a monstrous woman and her death eater husband. He compared the lives that had been sacrificed so far to the countless lives saved by this group's actions, until finally he made his decision. He held his hand out and harry dropped the two artifacts into his hands while smiling "welcome professor" harry smiled "or should I call you your new code name 'Gendo Ikari' as Dumbledore put on the ring. He then headed to the door before turning back to Dumbledore "I'm going to bed now professor if that's ok" and Dumbledore nodded barley noticing Harry leaving as he contemplated the task this group he was a part of now had ahead of them.

 _ **Next Time**_

Facing Fears


	3. Face your Fears (literally)

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Oh and just an FYI there is much in this story that haven't been revealed many aspects from my previous work such as the mega crossover aspect which I will implement later on in this storyline. This will include spoilers for this series and others (including amongst others Girl Genius and Naruto) however I shall try to the best of my ability to explain any elements from other franchises as best I can and if you still don't understand PM me and I shall explain further.**

 **Also I feel that I should reveal there will be a twist that will turn everything on its head as well as shift the characters journey, kind of like the Author Worldmaker's story origin story has a twist (if you're curious about this story search TV tropes origin story fanfic)**

 **Also all spells use here were taken from either what I remember of the books or from the Wikipedia list of spells and the Harry Potter wiki. Also yes I did take the Death threat thing from TFS Hellsing Abridged because it is an funny abridged show that people should watch. And yes the twitter address of TheCrimsonFuckr is a real twitter account it's made by the people who do the Hellsing Abridge (Team Four Star).**

 _ **What**_ = spells,

 **What** = something dark or powerful

 _§Where§_ = Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 _#what#=song lyrics_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 3:** **Facing Fears**

Harry found himself in the middle of a strange place covered in fog and trees and he was walking in a seemingly random direction. He didn't know where he was but he knew he had to keep travelling down this path as it was the only path that could be taken. Then from in front of him a woman stepped out of the fog that Harry was familiar with. She was blonde with a couple of hairs that were constantly sticking out of place (something that irritated her to no end). She wore glasses covering green eyes, jeans, simple trainers and a t-shirt that had the symbol of the superhero the flash on it. Harry knew that shirt he had bought it for the woman two years back as a joke gift and she had ironically liked it and now wore it often. He called out "AGATHA" to his girlfriend but she turned around and walked away. He began to chase after here yelling for her to come back until suddenly they reached a clearing and she stopped. She turned to Harry and in a voice that wasn't Agatha's a voice that had clear age and power behind it spoke "Harold Williams", Harry looked at this imposter "yeah"? The entity walked towards him "you are walking a path back to your loved ones" to which Harry nodded smiling but the creature continued "however you are not aware of what's to come" this shocked Harry "what do you mean what's to come" but the entity was silent "ANSWER ME DAMN IT". And then suddenly the trees began to fade from existence then the fog then everything else until it was just the entity floating and Harry standing on a platform of earth in the middle of a black void. The entity spoke again "you and you partner will be tested in the coming battles and you must use all of your resources in order to win these battles". And with that the entity began to fade but Harry yelled at it "what do you mean by resources" and as the entity finally fades it voice echoed into the void "you must find and unite your brethren or everything will be lost". And with that the entity faded along with the platform Harry was standing on causing him to scream out as he fell into the void.

Harry woke up screaming and being shaken by someone familiar with red hair "Harry you're ok we're at Hogwarts". Slowly Harry calmed down as his brain reminded him of the cluster-fuck that had been his life recently. He waved away Ron before lying back down and turning to him "what time is it" and Ron grinned "time to head down for breakfast". But Harry didn't attempt to get up "you go on ahead I'll catch up" he claimed remaining on the bed, Ron in response just shrugged "ok don't take too long mate" before turning round and leaving the dorm room. Harry however didn't make any motion of a person getting up as the rest of the students left the dorms, until finally as the last of the students had left the Harry clambered out of bed. He quickly dressed before looking around the room until finally his eyes rested on a common garden rat missing a toe clearly somewhere between being asleep and being wide awake. Before the rat could even respond Harry had whipped his wand out and with a quick " _ **Petrificus Totalus**_ _",_ the rat was frozen in place, Harry approached the creature "hello peter" and as soon as he said that he could see the fear in Scabber's eyes. Harry then pointed his wand to the door declaring " _ **Muffliato"**_ before called out "Dobby" and the house-elf appeared holding a large sack and dressed in mismatched clothes which included a small child's superman shirt and a small fedora that Harry had gotten him on a during their previous journeys. Harry turned to his companion "did you bring everything" to which the elf nodded and Harry smiled before turning to the rat "you see peter" he began to explain "I DEPISE TRAITORS those who commit to causes then betray them" he then grabbed Scabbers "ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO CAUSE ORPHAN BOYS TO BE DUMPED WITH ASS HOLE RELATIVES". He then placed the rat down "however getting you arrested isn't enough I plan on humiliating you" he then turned his wand to the rat "sorry Petey you were on the wrong side _**Confundo"**_

Harry entered the hall taking a seat with his friends before turning to professor Lupin and nodding before joining in with the discussions, The as most were finishing of their meals a figure in a hooded cloak with a death eater mask with a boom box strode into the room. He then pressed a button on the boom box before placing it on the floor; the boom box then began to play an upbeat form of music that no one had heard before including the muggleborn except one. The students looked around talking about the song and its possible origins before Harry then decided to speak "I think I've heard that song". Hermione looked at him "really" and Harry nodded "yeah I think it's called I'm sexy and I know it" causing Ron and Hermione to look at him. However before this discussion could continue the song reached the chorus line of "#I'm sexy and I know it#" the cloaked and masked figure discarded both clothing items. To reveal Wormtail wearing clothing that would fit right in with this songs music video and began to start dancing the choreography of the music video **[to those who remember the video of the song "I'm Sexy And I Know It" yes I am that evil and for those who don't watch the music video and all shall become clear].** However he barely got into the choreography before taking roughly twenty stunners from both students and staff. Harry then heard conversation at the teachers table "that's peter pettigrew I'd recognize his ratty features anywhere" "my god Black didn't kill him". "Hmmm interesting" was Dumbledore's response before standing up "ATTNTION STUDENTS" he yelled grabbing everyone's attention "everyone head to your dorm rooms myself and professors Lupin, snape and McGonagallshall deal with this.

As soon as the students and staff had headed out before they carried the still unconscious pettigrew up to Dumbledore's office while Snape took a detour to his potion cupboards. The placed peter in one of the chairs and restrained him before as a precaution placed a Freezing Charm on him locking him in place. Snape then returned with the Veritaserum. Dumbledore in response turned his wand to peter _**"Rennervate"**_ and peter awoke and his head turned down at his human form and little clothing before darting round before turning to Dumbledore. He opened his mouth to speak and in that moment Snape grabbed his head pulled it back and dropped three drips of Veritaserum down peter's throat. Dumbledore then turned to wormtail "who are you "and he respnded "Peter Pettigrew", so he continued "how did you survive Sirius Black" and wormtail responded "I didn't". This caused raised eyebrows in the room and Dumbledore pushed further "what do you mean" and peter continued "after the dark lord had died due to my information" that was as he got before Snape's fist impacted at the side of his head in a powerful right hook that knocked him out instantly. After they woke him back up (and after they woke him up again after Lupin took this chance to punch him back into unconsciousness) he continued his tale. "After the dark lord's death at the hands of the youngest potter, Black tracked me down with the intent to either kill me or have me dragged to Azkaban". "I didn't like these options so I chose I different option I publically yelled out how he had supposedly betrayed the potters then blew up the street with a blasting charm" McGonagall gasped "those muggles". But wormtail continued "I severed a toe as evidence of 'Black's actions' then became my animagus form" Dumbledore perked up at that "you're an animagus" and before Lupin interjected "all the Marauders except me were to help me during my 'time of the month so to speak'". Peter nodded "my form was a rat anyway I escaped into the sewers before tracking down a wizarding family so I could listen for news of the dark lord's return". Dumbledore then began to ask "how did you get in the great hall in that 'attire' peter" and peter shrugged "don't remember I'm in my 'owners' bed then suddenly I'm dancing in the hall taking stunners to the chest". Dumbledore walked to his fire place before taking floo powder and throwing it in turning it green before turning to the trio of teachers "I shall return shortly keep watch of peter". He then walked into the fire saying "the ministry of magic" and with a flash of green fire he was gone and the trio pointed their wands and waited.

Nearly an hour later there was another flash of light and Dumbledore, Fudge and several Aurors reappeared in a flash of green. The aurors moved as a unit surrounding wormtail wands pointed. Fudge looked at wormtail "Peter Pettigrew you're supposed to be dead, you got a posthumous order of merlin" he claimed surprised. In response Snape grabbed Peter's head pulled it back and poured more Veritaserum down his mouth, and they began to move through peter's confession and the information he revealed once again. Once this was completed Dumbledore looked at fudge "I think that you must have Peter placed immediately on trial and immediately pardoned". Fudge rounded on Dumbledore "listen here Albus in a situation like this I AM in charge understand this" but Dumbledore interrupted "Cornelius if you don't act quickly this could be the END of your political career". This gave Fudge pause "what do you mean Albus" so Dumbledore elaborated "the potters due to their connection to the disappearance of Voldemort have become public icons that are practically worshipped by the public". "If it turns out that their true killer has escaped justice they will look for a scapegoat and chances are they will blame YOU". Fudge began to get very pale but Dumbledore continued "However if you act quickly in putting peter on trial you should be able to save face". Fudge got up before signaling the Aurors "take him to a cell until his trial" before turning to Dumbledore "I will send an owl with the time and date" and Dumbledore nodded as they entered the fireplace and disappearing in a flash of green fire.

Two days later was reading that day's daily prophet which had the headline of "Traitor in Azkaban" and an article that outlines Pettigrew's actions, hiding and the supposed mental breakdown that allowed him to be caught. Harry smirked "memory erasing and the Confundus Charms work wonderfully together" he thought, before finishing his meal and heading out of the hall for (due to lessons being cancelled for the two days due to the whole wormtail security issue) the first lessons of the year. Harry began to head down into the lower levels of the castle before coming to a rest at the dungeons entrance which already had several students around it including Malfoy. Harry found a spot on the wall to lean against and was content with waiting for lessons but Malfoy and his lackeys approached him. Harry groaned then addressed them "what do you want Blondie" and Malfoy glared "you humiliated Potter and I intend to make you PAY". Harry grinned before both his hands shot forward grabbed Malfoys left arm before pivoting on his right heel and slamming Malfoys face into the wall. As Malfoy fell to the ground Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back up but as he did he whispered into Draco's ear. "I can CRUSH you easily and in this corrupt society I can get off scot free so if you want to continue living your life the way you do I suggest you take my offer of a truce" Harry moved away from Draco holding out his hand "well what do you say"? Draco looked like he was debating it before grabbing Harrys hand and shaking "fine" and with that they he pointed his wand at Draco " _ **Episkey"**_ healing Draco before walking past the shocked students including Ron and Hermione into the dungeons.

Soon after that the potions lesson began with them brewing some potion Snape was going to judge in favor of Slytherin. As the class began to work through the potion and Snape walking about criticizing people (mostly Gryffindors) Harry planned, and when snape turned his back to berate a student on their supposed ineptitude Harry acted. He reached into his satchel pulling out a Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks (under a Disillusionment Charm for this part) before throwing it over his shoulder into a Gryffindor's cauldron on the opposite side of the room. The reaction was instantaneous as the cauldron exploded it liquid being blasted into the air and everyone even Snape covered their faces in reflex. And in that brief few seconds harry aimed his wand and brought to his mind everything he had been taught of wordless magic and in his mind thought _**"Accio the potions book of the half-blood prince"**_. And an old tattered book flew out of one of the cupboards and into Harry's hand which he quickly stuffed in his satchel before anyone noticed. Snape meanwhile had moved to the cauldron and removed the remains of the firework before turning to the class "whoever insists on doing this each year I will find you and YOU WILL PAY for disrupting my class again". He then focused upon Harry but Harry reacted quickly using his knowledge of Occlumency to create a mental shield of memories of random mind numbing reality TV which quickly caused Snape to lose interest before addressing the class "everyone get back to work I still expect your potions to be completed". And after that very snape-like speech to the class room they began to continue the class's lesson of the day.

After potions had been finished Harry alongside Ron and Hermione began to head up to their next class, defense against the dark arts. However as they travelled Ron and Hermione began questioning him "Harry did you cause that explosion in potions" to which he shrugged and Hermione practically exploded "WHY". Harry reached into his satchel and removed the half-blood prince's book "this is why" which only served to confuse them so he elaborated "this book is one of Snape's old ones and according to rumors I've heard it holds a LOT of useful information". He refused to elaborate further as they entered the class room for professor Lupin to begin his lesson on boggarts. Soon after the class had travelled to the staffroom to practice dealing with a boggart, they class began to line up to deal with the Boggart with Harry at the back of the line looking a bit bored. As the students began to progress through their various fears some of them rational (such as heights) while others not so much (Barney the dinosaur). Until one random girl approached the boggart and it took the form of a dementor, the girl backed away as the boggart was able to duplicate the effect a dementor has on a person. Until suddenly a bright-white, translucent stag slammed into the creature knocking it back before it moved back to Harry's side before fading. Several students and some faculty in the staff room stared at Harry in shock at what he accomplished, however Harry seemed uninterested before looking at Lupin "can we pick this up please I want to have a go at this". Remus stared at him before motioning to the class to continue and so they once again faced the Boggart and beat it (though sometimes it took several tries). Until finally it was Harry's turn however before he faced the Boggart he turned to Hermione "do me a favor would you" which caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow "what favor". Harry in response reached into his satchel and passed her a Polaroid instant camera "take pictures of my Boggart pre-spell and post-spell would you" Harry said smiling. Hermione sighed before nodding and Harry turned to face the Boggart which turned into something that made the rest of the class gasp and Harry take a step back. It was Voldemort but more monstrous with a black void instead of eyes and blood pouring down the edges of his eyes, ears and mouth. It's 'eyes' focused upon Harry and spoke in a deep voice that caused some of the students to back up further and one to faint. **"You can't win** " it said **"you can't eliminate me** " it pointed at Harry **"without destroying yourself** " it laughed **"you will never see those you love EVER AGAIN** ". Harry had steadied himself but it was clear what the Boggart said was getting to him then suddenly there was a flash of light as Hermione (who had finally managed to regain her senses) took the picture. Harry then focused on the creature while smiling "sorry tom" he said "time for you to be less creepy _**"**_ _ **Riddikulus"**_. In an instant the creepy Voldemort was replaced by one that more resembled how he actually looked though there were differences, the most notably being the fact that he was wearing a flouresant tracksuit, a flouresant trucker hat, sunglasses with colored lenses and Kicks trainers. He then looked at Harry before singing at the top of his lungs "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE", and began dancing the choreography of this particular song. While also singing it confusing everyone (largely due to the fact that A) it was in Korean and B) the song hadn't even been written yet) and with another flash Hermione took a picture of this particular scene. Lupin chose that moment to step in and trap the Boggart back in its wardrobe before turning to the class "I think that is enough for today" ending the lesson. As they exited the room Hermione passed both the camera and the photos back and upon checking them Harry smiled as he saw them move "worth the money paid to make the camera".

Meanwhile in another part of the Wizarding world known as the ministry of magic Fudge was meeting up with the head of the Auror office Rufus Scrimgeour in his office. Rufus smiled a forced smile at Fudge "ah Minister how can I help you" but Fudge seemed to be nervous even scared before he grabbed Scrimgeour "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME". Scrimgeour was quickly able to remove the deranged minister from him "what's the problem" so the minister began to explain, "over the past few months I have been receiving death threats by mail". Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow "this is the first time you've had this? SERIOUSLY almost every minister has a death threat a week into getting into office are you seriously telling me this is your first". Fudge shook his head "I've had them before but usually people send a threat I don't take it seriously and that's it" Fudge grimaced "but this person keeps sending them and I fear he will carry out his threat" Scrimgeour looked at him "does he have a name". However before Fudge could even respond a letter in a red envelope was dropped off by an owl in front of them. Fudge picked it up and opened knowing that with howlers it is better to open the letters than wait for them to explode. As he opened the letter and a thunderous but heavily distorted voice begins to echo through the room. "DEAR CORRUPT FATASS" it boomed "I JUST WANTED TO SEND YOU THIS FIRENDLY LITTLE LETTER TO INFORM YOU OF YOUR IMMINENT DEMISE". "IF YOU'RE CURIOUS ABOUT THE FREQUENCY OF WHICH I'VE SENT THESE LETTERS, IT IS MERELY TO INSTIL AS MUCH FEAR AS I CAN". "AS BASTING A TURKEY, WHICH I WILL THEN PROCEED TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT'S RIGHT I'M GOING TO **FUCK** THE FEAR TURKEY". The letter then continued "FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER TheCrimsonFuckr SINCERELY ANUBIS" **.**

Fudge looked at Scrimgeour "you see and this is one of many so will you assign an Auror" Scrimgeour in response leaned back in his chair "the Auror office could use some more funding". Fudge responded immediately "that's fine just please investigate this" and Scrimgeour nodded which significantly reassured Fudge. The minister then turned to leave happy that there would be an investigation, however immediately after he left Scrimgeour turned to a member of his staff "do we still have that Auror that's just starting" and the staff member nodded. Scrimgeour smiled "then assign this to him" this confused the staff member "sir"? Scrimgeour smiled "I said that I would put someone on the case in exchange for increased funding I didn't say which Auror. "Brief him on what we know immediately" and the staff member nodded running off leaving Scrimgeour with his thoughts, "one thing I don't understand is who would use theCrmsonFuckr and Anubis as aliases". Meanwhile on a beach somewhere in the south of France a heavily disguised Sirius Black sneezed "huh" he exclaimed "I wonder who's talking about me".

Meanwhile back with the protagonist the last class of the day had finished and (mercifully) there wasn't any homework yet. So as they entered into the common room he had found an unoccupied seat with a table without people around and quickly sat down. He then reached into his bag pulling out Snape's old text book and placed it down on the table and then reached into the satchel again and withdrew another book. However while the first book was tattered and old this one was brand new it was obsidian black with only two parts that weren't, the first part being the two silver lines on its spine. The second part of the book that wasn't obsidian black was on the cover where there were only two things once again silver the first being the symbol of the deathly hallows and below that was the number 1. Harry then opened both of these books (the potions book on the first page the other book on the first blank page). He then began to copy the various potions recipes (with Snape's advice aiding or replacing some steps) onto this new book, much to the confusion of Ron and Hermione.

Soon after Hermione approached Harry as he was writing in this book "Harry" she said getting his attention "what are you doing". Harry in response looked up at her "oh this… hang on" he then pulled out his wand " _ **Muffliato**_ " before motioning to the books "this is a side project of mine" Hermione looked at him "what do you mean". Harry smirked "I'm documenting everything I can find about magical subjects be it Herbology, Potions, Spells and anything else I can find in this journal" motioning to the black book. Hermione looked at the Journal's pages which contained a mismatch of potion instructions and spells, which Snape had invented amongst others (as well as a page with the Riddikulus spell complete with the moving pictures Hermione had previously taken) in rough handwriting. "Uh Harry I think that the way you're structuring things is a bit… random" Harry looked at the Journal before closing it, then suddenly the closed Journal glowed for a second before the glow subsided. Harry smiled as he reopened the Journal and moved through the pages showing Hermione the pages which now instead of containing a mishmash of spells potions and other subjects now had structured pages divided up into spells (with subsections for charms, hexes, curses etc), potions and other subjects in hand writing that now resembled Calibri on a word document than the scruffy handwriting that the information had been composed of. Harry looked at a shocked Ron and Hermione "yeah I figured that if I researched magic I would either need dozens of books for the different subjects and sub-sections but when I discovered that Journals such as these could be made I just bought a load of them instead" . He then turned back to the Journal and started transferring information between the books, "ok Sectumsempra" he stated out loud as he wrote the information in the journal "invented by Severus Snape during his school years under the alias of the Half-Blood Prince". "The spells effects are that whatever it hits creates numerous large, blood-oozing gashes as if the spells recipient had been slashed by a sword". This continued well throughout the rest of the day with Harry focusing on transferring the information to his journal not even leaving the common room to go to dinner (he'd already gone to the house-elves and asked for them to bring him dinner in the common room). Until finally Harry finished around the same time as the majority of people were beginning to head to their beds which Harry also did so with a quick change into pajamas Harry went to sleep.

Later that night an invisible entity moved through Hogwarts avoiding patrols from both Filch and Mrs Norris, it moved throughout the castle managing to sneak out of the castle. The entity now out of the castle headed towards the woods making sure to avoid Hagrid's cabin, until it stopped in a clearing deep in the woods. Then without warning a hand reaches out of thin air and grabs something than cannot be seen the hand pulls and the entity is revealed to be Harry wearing a time-turner around his neck. However there was one noticeable difference between this Harry and the one who just went to bed, this being the sword of Gryffindor which now had a scabbard (in the colours of red and gold referencing the sword's original owner) which was now strapped to his back. This Harry reaches into his satchel and withdraws his pocket watch (magically enchanted to always tell accurate time no matter the time zone which Harry got saying "with the amount of travel I'll probably be using in my plans I need to know the correct time) to check the time. "Ok it's around midnight and I travelled back from just after breakfast this day next week meaning I have a week to do whatever I want" he smirked before holding his wand in the air " _ **Accio**_ _**weasley car**_ ". But nothing happened so Harry repeated " _ **Accio**_ _**weasley car**_ " again nothing however this time Harry heard a faint noise, it was a noise that didn't belong in the wizarding world it was a car horn. So Harry repeated the spell over and over again each time bringing the enchanted car closer and closer until with one last Accio the car was in the clearing with Future-Harry. "Hello car" and it in response drove at him though thankfully Future-Harry was able to dodge so he wasn't the first victim of a magical hit and run. Future-Harry put away his wand and held both hands up "there's no need to fight I just want to talk" which surprisingly seemed to reassure the sentient vehicle (well in the way that it stopped trying to commit vehicular manslaughter).

Harry looked at the car "I come barring an offer that could be beneficial for the both of us beep once if you want to hear it". There was no response then suddenly the car horn blared into life only to briefly stop, this caused Harry to smile. "Well then let's begin" he looked at the car "I am a member of an organization that has beneficial goals for muggles and muggle creations such as yourself". It was clear from his body language he felt stupid talking to a car but he did it anyway, "we seek to eliminate a potential muggle massacring movement from being revived". "However chances are my organization may need to engage in activities that will mean we will face armed opposition". "As such we will be in need of a… getaway car and I feel that you would be perfect for the role", the car in response revved as if irritated that Harry kept bothering it. Future-Harry looked at it "fine don't work with us" he stated before turning away "but how long do you think you will last for on your own". He then turned to the car and pointed at it "you weren't in the best condition when you got to Hogwarts, HELL half your features were either faulty or didn't work and looking at you now Hogwarts hasn't been kind to you". This was true as the car's bonnet was crumpled the windows were smashed a door was missing and that was only the more obvious signs of damage". Harry looked at the car "Mr Weasley didn't but repairing charms on you did he" and the car's engine went suddenly silent. Harry smirked "I thought so" he then pointed his wand at the car " _ **Reparo**_ " fixing some of the damage, Harry then held up his wand "without someone to repair you how long do you think you will last for? a year, two THREE". "You can't survive on your own" he then put his wand away **"** but if you team up with us we can help you live a longer life if you are going to join us beep twice" and with that he lay down on the clearing and waited. Then after an unknown period of time (Harry never bother to check how long he was waiting) the sentient machine made its choice in two loud beeps of a car horn. Harry got back up smiling "welcome to the team car or should I call you by your codename of Primus" it's up to you beep once for car and two for primus", two car horn beeps later Harry had his answer. "Well primus" Future-Harry stated "now that this has been resolved I guess I'm gonna head to the room of requirement since if have to wait out this week". Future-Harry then sighed "in retrospect this wasn't the best idea" before shrugging "well I guess I can work on my Journal". And so the time-travelling quantum leaping protagonist put his cloak back on and began to head back to the castle to wait out a week for his past self to travel through time so he can get back to his goal of getting out of this world.

 **Next Time: My week in the past**


	4. A Series of Strange Events

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Oh and just an FYI there is much in this story that haven't been revealed many aspects from my previous work such as the mega crossover aspect which I will implement later on in this storyline. This will include spoilers for this series and others (including amongst others Girl Genius and Naruto) however I shall try to the best of my ability to explain any elements from other franchises as best I can and if you still don't understand PM me and I shall explain further.**

 **Also I feel that I should reveal there will be a twist that will turn everything on its head as well as shift the characters journey, kind of like the Author Worldmaker's story origin story has a twist (if you're curious about this story search TV tropes origin story fanfic)**

 _ **What**_ = spells,

 **What** = something dark or powerful

 _§Where§_ = Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 4:** **A Weird Week Part 1**

Future-Harry surveyed his surroundings in the now sizable room of requirement he had been busy since recruiting the entity he had now jokingly decided to call "primus the sentient car". He had taken what knowledge he had of the room and how it functioned to create for himself a comfortable "waiting area" "resembling a large multiple roomed studio apartment) for Future-Harry to wait for time to catch up with him. Future-Harry lay on the hammock he had managed to make the room create and looked around, he looked at one of the walls which had somehow become windows that peered out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Everything from the lake to the forest was visible through these windows. There was then a knock and harry moved towards a small door on the opposite side of room that it's entrance. This door had come into being when harry had taken inspiration from the seventh book in this situation and had the room create a door to the kitchens so to ensure he had food and other supplies. He opened it to reveal a several Hogwarts house elves holding trays of food and drink and Harry in response motioned to a large table filled with empty plates on trays, several books and his journal, the elves moved quickly collecting the food trays and the books Harry had finished going through. They then began to head back to the door before Harry handed an elf a small list before addressing him "if it's not too much trouble could you have someone search the library for these subjects" the elf nodded taking the list and leaving the room. Harry went to the large table with the food on and began to eat his food while reading a book for useful information. However he suddenly put down the book and checked his watch "ok six days and about 16 hours for time to catch up" he stated before groaning "I shouldn't have gone back this far" but soon after he went back to his research if only to kill time.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room the Harry from the present day was beginning to wake up and head down for breakfast. As the present day Harry eat his breakfast Ron, Hermione and a few others were discussing the first lesson of the day, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. There was a general atmosphere of mystery amongst those who had taken the class on what Hagrid would have for their first lesson. Soon after the group along with other students began to head with Harry, Ron and Hermione began to head down to where there lesson was. As they walked Harry got an idea and what some would call an evil smile came across his face. He caught up with Ron and Hermione (though they were only a step ahead so caught up might not count here) before throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. This surprised the two and they both turned the heads at the unnerving sight of Harry's evil smile "soooooo" he began "want to see me mess with Draco this lesson". This had two very different reactions from the two with a cry "Harry don't this is Hagrid first lesson" from Hermione and a cry of "YES" along with nodding his head from Ron. And so as they all reached the meeting spots of students Harry's evil grin grew as he walked up to Draco who saw Harry approaching and tensed clearly expecting a fight.

However what he wasn't expecting from Harry was for him to throw an arm around his shoulder and say "hey relative" while having a creepy smile. Draco was still angry at Harry for the attack at the start of the year, as well as the fire at his home which Draco and his father both believed Potter to be a part of. This combined with Harry's creepy grin was enough for Draco to quickly remove Harry's arm and glare at him "WE ARE NOT RELATED POTTER". However to his surprise Harry grinned "how quickly we forget Draco" he began before clearing his throat "Dorea Black married Charlus Potter". He then tapped his chin in thought "and if I am not mistaken Dorea Potter was your great-great aunt" he then put his arm back around Draco. While doing this he also stared at draco in what can only be described as a creepy stare "so even if you hate me" he continued "were still relatives" he then grinned "sucks to be you". He then put his hands behind his back turned his back to Draco and began to walk away, Draco fumed, glaring at Harry for what he said about their relation.

"What's the matter, Potter" He yelled not seeing the grin on Harrys face as he knew Draco had fallen into his trap "trying to make yourself feel better that your mother was a mudblood?". Harry turned around with the most exaggerated shocked expression on his face as he could manage before addressing him." Such crude manners, saying that phrase in public, and to the future head of an Ancient and Noble House, no less." Harry then grinned "but I guess manners and proper social etiquette has gone down for many years in this society what with all the inbreeding". He then addressed Draco again "and I wouldn't talk about muggles considering your family's history and lands". Draco frowned at that "what are you on about" and Harry grinned "do you know who gifted your manors lands to Armand Malfoy", Draco shrugged and Harry leaned in close and whispered "King William the First a muggle for 'services to the crown' whatever that means". He then glared at Draco "so don't act all high and mighty you bland twat" before flipping him off and walking away from a shock Draco and back to a shocked Ron and Hermione. Ron was the first to snap out his shock and he smiled "Harry that…was… AWESOME" Harry grinned at that reaction and took a bow to the applause of the Gryffindors. Hermione however didn't applaud as her mind began to analyse all the information Harry had said, finally she approached Harry and addressed him "Harry how do you know that all that stuff". Harry looked at Hermione "Hermione it's quite simple I found it out when researching my family history I learn a lot of interesting facts like that, for instance did you know my Grandfather on my Dad's side was called Fleamontwhich was his grandmothers maiden name and created the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion". Hermione frowned at that "but I thought the Dursleys weren't fond of magic stuff", Harry smirked "let's just say we came to … a compromise", meanwhile the three Dursleys (who were experiencing what many would call karma) sneezed. Hermione raised an eyebrow "and how exactly do you know all this Harry" this statement seemed to get several other students including Ron thinking about that. Harry however quickly responded with "oh the Potter family keep extensive records on all things" which seemed to reassure the students. While the self-proclaimed leaper thought only one thing "thank you Rowling for creating Pottermore". Though he had checked the information he had gained from the site to confirm it was correct. Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question but Hagrid then arrived and began to start the lesson and she decided to wait till later.

The lesson progressed more or less the same way that it did in the books with Hagrid introducing the hippogriffs and Harry 'volunteering' to earn the trust then ride buck beak. After that the class then split up each taking turns to try and earn the respect of the various hippogriffs while Harry talked with Hagrid. However soon Malfoy had his stroke of stupidity and decided to insult a prideful, wild animal with claws (seriously how this kid managed to not get himself killed before he reached Hogwarts age was a miracle). Luckily Harry had been on lookout for that and as soon as Buckbeak began to rear up Harry moved quickly pointing his wand and with a cry of _**"Accio Dumbass"**_ Draco went flying back avoiding the swipe of the beast and landing on his ass. He quickly scrambled back on his feet looking around before his eyes settling on Harry and he glared, he then stomped up to Harry rage in his eyes. He looked Harry dead in his eyes "exactly what are you doing Potter" however Harry smirked "preventing yourself from having to go to the hospital wing due to your stupidity". Draco however was livid as he quickly lost his use of inside voice and yelled at Harry's face "I DON'T NEED HELP FROM A PATHETIC HALF-BLOOD LIKE YOU". Harry however remained calm during Draco's rant and as he finished Harry reached into his satchel withdrawing a black glove, moving quickly Harry slapped a glove in Draco's face before throwing it down. "You sir" Harry began "have insulted my family for long enough" he then pointed at Draco "I challenge you to a duel do you accept?" asked sticking his hand out. Draco scowled at this as he knew he had been forced into a corner by Harry while he didn't want to duel harry as after last year's fiasco which should have gotten him into a detention without Snape's intervention. But if he didn't it could negatively affect public views towards his family which left him with only one option, he stuck his hand out and shook Harry's "Fine". Harry smiled at that before removing from his satchel a notepad and a pen he quickly wrote something down before calling out "DOBBY" and with a crack the elf appeared this time in clothing that greatly resembled what tom baker wore when he played the fourth doctor. Harry ripped the piece of paper from the pad and passed it to the elf "can you ask the house elves to set up this stuff for my duel, Dobby in response nodded and Harry smiled "thanks Dobby" and the elf disappeared with another crack.

The lesson continued after that (due to Hagrid not having to take Draco to the hospital wing) and soon they were leaving. As they were travelling to their next lesson (Herbology) Harry turned to Ron "hey Ron wanna be my second in the duel" Ron grinned at that and nodded. Later on in the day after lessons were completed and dinner was finished (Harry wasn't stupid enough to separate hungry students from meals) it was time for the duel. The area where they would be duelling in was the great hall with the tables cleared, as well as protective charms to ensure bystanders weren't in danger (thanks to Dobby passing Harry's note to the elves asking them to prepare everything). Harry stood on one end of the hall with Ron on the side-lines holding his bag with Draco and his Second Goyle on the opposite side. Harry and Draco faced each other, bowed and the duel began with both of the duelists observing each other in a silent dare for the other to take the first move, Draco ultimatly made the first move as with a call of " _ **Locomotor**_ ** _Mortis"_** he launched a leg locker curse at Harry hoping to restrict his movement and give him an advantage.

However to the Malfoy heir's surprise Harry quickly moved out of the way of that spell smirking as well as the next Malfoy sent in anger of the first missing. Harry smirked as Malfoy once again failed to hit him as his new dueling technique proved its worth, it was one that he had developed through a combination of books on dueling method, some advice from Remus, Sirius and moody and a LOT of hard work. Harrys new dueling style involved two concepts one that had been inspired by martial arts and another from a work of fiction. The martial arts inspired concept of using a person's own strength against them had worked well alongside with the other concept. This second concept came from the series Legend of Korra with the movement patterns of the airbenders which was the complete opposite of the more rigid style of dueling in the wizarding world, with the users of this form of movement being able to change direction at a moment's notice at the first signs of resistance. The result of merging these two principles by Harry resulted in a new form of dueling a heavily evasive form which enabled those who practice it greater mobility on the battlefield as well as enabling more opportunities to counter attack. However as with any new form of technique it was still in its early stages of development with some flaws as such against a Dueling champions such as Flitwick or someone with significant dueling experience such as Dumbledore it probably would result in a loss. However this wasn't a dueling champion this was Draco Malfoy a spoilt brat who had never had to fight for anything in his life and the only time he had been in a duel had been stupid enough to unleash a potentially venomous reptile onto a hall full of innocent students. Because of this combined with the clear anger that Malfoy already had for everything that had been revealed today and being forced into a duel. Meant that he already wasn't thinking clearly or strategically and as such Harry smirked he could win this, especially with some of the spells Harry had in reserve in case of emergencies or just for finishing the fight in a fancy way.

Malfoy sent another spell Harry's way and then in that moment as draco fired and Harry moved he counter-attacked. He pointed his wand at Draco and with a cry of " _ **Cantis**_ " Harry nailed Malfoy and he began to burst into a tone-deaf rendition of the Beatles yellow submarine. However he quickly applied a tone-deaf Finite Incantatem and glared at Harry "take this seriously potter" he yelled "you're making this duel a joke". Harry just smirked "it became a joke when a novice such as yourself came onto the arena" which clearly infuriated Malfoy. And so the match continued with Malfoy firing spells at Harry only for Harry to either dodge or use protégé to stop the spell while occasionally sending joke spells back to infuriate Malfoy which began to have an effect on him as he began to get sloppy in his duelling. Until it reached breaking point for the young heir as he yelled "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF" however Harry still smirked and retorted "bit late for that", and with that Draco pointed his wand and yelled " _ **SERPENSORTIA"**_ and with a flash of white light he brought a snake into existance. However Harry had been researching spells that could be used to counter spells of Voldemort (in case of a worst case scenario). As such he knew a counter-spell to Tom's fire snake spell that could be used in this scenario. Harry as such just pointed his wand and with a wuick incantation of _**"Vipera Evanesca"**_ the snake disappeared in black smoke, Harry however wasn't smirking anymore he was glaring. He pointed at Malfoy "unleashing a venomous creature in a school ARE YOU THAT STUPID" he then pointed his wand at Malfoy rage in his eyes.

There was a flash of light and Malfoy found himself upside down being magically held up by his ankles, and in the confusion of his world flipping upside down he didn't notice Harry disarming him. Harry walked up to the upside down Malfoy and crouched down to look him in the eyes "do you yield Malfoy?". Malfoy knew he had no choice in the matter he was disarmed was currently upside down with no hope of escape from this unknown spell and if he had Goyle take his place chances are Goyle wasn't smart enough to figure out a strategy to counter it. Draco sighed before uttering one word "fine" and with that the all of the Gryffindors and a large quantity of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs erupted into applause and while everyone was distracted Harry summoned Malfoy's wand to his hand. Harry began to head back Ron to get his bag back but he was interrupted by a call of "Mr Potter" and He turned round to face the heads of House "would you please remove your spell of Mr Malfoy". Harry just shrugged pointed his wand and with a flash of light Draco fall on his back but quickly scrambled to his feet furiously looking for his wand, meanwhile Harry passed Draco's wand to Flitwick "please pass that to Mr Malfoy when he has calmed down a bit". Meanwhile Hermione and Ron had ran up to Harry and Hermione ever the inquisitive student had begun to question Harry on his last previously unseen spell. However Harry knew that if he didn't deal with this now he would have to constantly answer the same questions, as such he motioned for Hermione to stop and strode back into the middle of the hall where all focus was once again on him. He then pointed his wand at his throat and with an application of " _ **Sonorus**_ _"_ his voice was heavily amplified so everyone could hear him. "OK LISTEN UP" his heavily amplified stated "FOR THOSE CURIOUS ABOUT THE SECOND TO LAST SPELL IN THAT DUEL I SHALL GIVE A HISTORY LESSON". "THIS PARTICULAR SPELL WAS SURPRISINGLY INVENTED BY SEVERUS SNAPE IN HIS SCHOOL YEARS" and everyone looked at Snape with curious looks with the twins grinning at the pranking potential of that spell while Snape glared a Harry. "HOWEVER THE SPELL WAS SOMEHOW RELEASED TO THE STUDENT POPULATION AND WAS COMMONLY USED BY A GROUP CALLED THE MARAUDERS ON SNAPE" at that there were several snorts and the twins broke into full laughter. "FOR THOSE CURIOUS ABOUT THIS GROUP IT WAS COMPOSED OF FOUR GRYFFINDORS USING NICKNAMES, THESE FOUR MEMBERS WERE JAMES POTTER AS PRONGS, SIRIUS BLACK AS PADFOOT, PETER PETTIGREW AS WORMTAIL AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST REMUS LUPIN AS MOONY". "AND THAT'S BASICALLY THAT'S SPELLS HISTORY UNTIL NOW" and with a quick application of _**"QUIETUS"**_ Harry quieted his voice and exited the hall. While the house elves appeared to restore the great hall for the later meal and Lupin began to slowly move away from Fred and George who were moving towards him with smiles on their faces at the concept of meeting one of their heroes.

Later that night after the meals and when most students were asleep (the weasley twins were still looking for the marauders map) Albus Dumbledore walked the halls. He passed Filch as he walked with purpose to his destination which he finally reached when he arrived at certain part of the seventh floor opposite a certain tapestry. He paced back and forth in front of this spot until on the third pass part of the wall began to move into the wall before it moved down to reveal to what any person who muggle knowledge would know as a camera lens, a button and a speaker. Albus pressed the button and nothing happened so he waited until suddenly a heavily distorted voice emanated from the speaker "who is it and what do you want". Albus quickly responded "it is Gendo Ikari here to see Mr. Peverell" there was silence until suddenly the wall piece that had moved to reveal this system moved back into place. Then a large door began to form on the wall and began to open on its own to reveal Future-Harry standing there arms crossed dressed in a tshirt and jeans who then spoke "come in let's talk". The duo entered into the room with Harry asking the headmaster if he desired a drink which the man quickly answered with "anything is fine". At that Harry smirked "ever had coke" and at the old man's head shake he began to walk through a doorway saying "then you're in for a treat". While Harry headed to another room Albus began to look around seeing mostly a plain living space except for one thing a cabinet. On that cabinet there were two pictures the first showed a man that had a significant resemblance to Harry with a variation on a goatee, more tidy black hair and glasses with a woman, a woman with blonde and untidy hair sticking out in places with green eyes behind glasses. He then moved onto the next picture which once again had the man who resembled Harry but this time he was with an older white woman and man as well as a young girl. The man seemed to be in his late 40s and had blonde hair was just short of the man who resembled Harry and had a beard while the woman who seemed to be mid to late 40s had brown hair and was a bit shorter than the man. The girl on the other hand was Caucasian with Black hair and seemed to be about 10 years old if Dumbledore had to guess however what caught Dumbledore's attention were her seemingly unnatural silver pupils. However before he could consider this further Harry reentered and noticed where Dumbledore was "I see you noticed the pictures" he said with a sad smile.

Dumbledore looked at the pictures "who are they" and Harry approached the images picking up the image with two people on, "they're my loved ones they're the ones I'm trying to get back to". Dumbledore pointed at the man next to the woman "is that your brother" however Harry looked at where Dumbledore was pointed and burst into laughter". He pointed at the man "no that's me" this greatly shocked the old man at how old the person who had replaced Harry truly was. However Harry was stroking the part of his face that used to have facial hair "it's a shame this happened to me I was beginning to get used to that Tony Stark style goatee". Dumbledore pointed at the girl "and that is" Harry facial expressions turned to that of a sad smile "that's my girlfriend Agatha". Dumbledore could clearly tell looking at these pictures so decided to speak up "Harry you don't have to continue this arguably isn't my business, however Harry shook his head and gave Albus a reassuring smile "I've started telling you about my loved ones so I'll finish". He put the first frame down and picked up the second and pointed at the brown haired woman and the blonde man, "that's mum and dad". Dumbledore looked confused at the image of the black haired man and the blonde and brunette. "Harry there is something I need to ask you" he began but was interrupted by Harry "I'm adopted I know I clearly don't look anything like my parents", he then pointed at the younger girl in the image "that's my younger sister Ruby she's also adopted".

Dumbledore looked at Harry but was quiet for what seemed like forever until he finally spoke up "do you or your sister ever think about your birth parents". Harry's face saddened and he looked down "sometimes I think about them like on my birthday" he then looked up and a smile emerged on his face but Dumbledore knew it was forced. "I try not to think about them" he picked up the family picture "I mean they abandoned me so they clearly didn't care about me", he then passed both the pictures at Albus and pointed at them "as far as I am concerned, my parents and by that I mean the people who actually bothered to raise me, Agatha and Ruby are my family". Dumbledore smiled at the maturity of Harold's maturity in accepting the truth that family isn't genetic it is those who raise you and who care for you. Dumbledore placed the pictures back and as they sat in two chairs decided to ask something that he had been curious about "so why did you travel back so far by time turner also how did you manage to get both the letter and those files into my office". Harry stroked the areas of his face that used to have facial hair in contemplation "well with regards to the time turner I try and get the most out of that I possibly can out of the time travel such as going back in time a week to give myself more time to fill in my journal and with regards to the letter and dossier I just had the elves drop them off". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that "what journal" Harry looked confused before comprehension taking its place on his face "oh I never actually showed it to you did I". He then walked over to the table with books on picked up the Journal before walking back and holding the book out to Dumbledore who took it, "I'm attempting to create a series of books that would serve as an encyclopedia of magic". Everything from creatures to spells to artifacts to Herbology" Dumbledore then closed the book and looked at Harry, "Harry some knowledge in this book is quite dark" however Harry interjected "all the more reason for knowledge of the spells effects and the list of counter spells on the bottom of each page with a spell on to help combat it". "If more people knew counter spells or were taught to throw of an imperius and recognize the symptoms or things like that then chances are dark lords wouldn't be as big a problem and might not cause such huge death tolls". Dumbledore nodded at that "I suppose you might have a point there, the problem when dealing with people like Voldemort who wield dark arts is that it is something unknown to most people". "If there was greater understanding of such magics then perhaps we would be better equipped to eliminate foes which specialize in such magics and their followers". Harry smiled at that as he finished his "and that's why I'm doing this as well as sending Tom's dumbass soul to the afterlife".

Dumbledore looked at Harry concerned "you are aware that while you have been successful in dealing with Voldemort's earlier horcruxes", Harry interjected at that "how did you figure that out". Dumbledore looked Harry dead in the eye "the diary was clearly done in Voldemort's school year given the description of the form and the fact that Voldemort's wouldn't use a muggle item like that later on in life". "From what I remember about the riddle murders they took place in Voldemort's school years and the fact that the ring was nearby seems to indicate that those two events were linked". "And finally from the information you have provided which included the gray lady's identity I can only assume Voldemort during his school years would somehow be able to charm the diadems location from her during his school years". Harry smirked "it hard to forget with that whole grandfatherly identity you project that you're both a genius, a war veteran and a strategist". He then began scratching the side of his head "you're right by the way so far I've been going after the easy ones and now that I've got the diadems it's going to get significantly harder". Dumbledore looked at him "are you scared" but Harry smiled "I am a bit but that fear won't hold me back I have people I love to get back to". "And I will tear down any obstacle destroy any foe that will stand in my way" he showed Dumbledore a thumbs up "I will get back to those I love and that's a promise". Dumbledore smiled at that then noticed something "Harry your glasses have changed, this shocked Harry who took them off and discovered that his traditional glasses had changed into a pair of flashy, orange, triangular sunglasses.

Harry smiled at the glasses when he looked at them and let out laughter "well" he began smiling "I guess I did sound a bit like Kamina when I was talking about tearing through obstacles to get to my goal". Harry then put the glasses back on "huh they're still my prescription and I do like their style" he then took the glasses off and pointed his wand at the glasses. And with a quick application of " _ **Geminio"**_ it was duplicated then with a quick application of Finite Incantatem the original glasses were restored to normal. Harry then walked over to his satchel and withdrew a glasses case and placed the originals inside and put the case back in the satchel while placing what Harry had decided to call Kamina-glasses on instead. "Hey Dumbledore" he stated getting the man's attention then Harry pointed straight up "OURS IS THE DRILL THAT SHALL PIERCE THE HEAVENS". However this only confused the aged head teacher who summarized his confusion in one single word "What?" Harry quickly realized his confusion and sighed "Agatha would get the joke if she was here". "I wish I had something I could connect my phone to so I could show you what I was on about, then Harry noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked to be a small cube shaped device with a wire extending from it and ending on a mobile connector, Harry smiled at this device "thank you room of requirement". Harry quickly ran over to the device and checked his mobile against the mobile connector before attaching them, as that happened a holographic screen appeared above the device showing the phones homepage before Harry selects the internet app. Harry began scrolling in silence until Dumbledore finally spoke up "Harry what are you doing", Harry quickly responded with "I'm going to fill you in on the inspiration for these glasses. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that "how" and after a few minutes Harry responds "unlike you fledgling internet ours has been around for decades and due to this you can watch almost any show somewhere on the internet most notably on YouTube". He went silent for about a minute more before suddenly he spoke "got one" as the holographic screen began to show a YouTube page before the video goes into full screen mode. "Welcome professor" he began "to the show that inspired my new glasses" as he pointed at his new Kamina-glasses, "and my piercing the heavens remark". Harry then pressed play and the video began to start "welcome professor" he said with a smirk "to the insanity that is the show Gurren Lagann".

 **Next Time:** **A Weird Week Part 2**

 **Authors Note: I have decided to from now on include a references list so that if you don't understand any references I use. You can find out where it's from and go watch or read up on it to gain a rudimentary understanding of the concept (personally I would recommend using the wiki of whatever I'm referencing.**

 **Reference list**

Kamina-glasses/"PIERCE THE HEAVENS"= Gurren Lagann


	5. ASoSE 2 Magical Boogaloo

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Oh and just an FYI there is much in this story that haven't been revealed many aspects from my previous work such as the mega crossover aspect which I will implement later on in this storyline. This will include spoilers for this series and others (including amongst others Girl Genius and Naruto) however I shall try to the best of my ability to explain any elements from other franchises as best I can and if you still don't understand PM me and I shall explain further.**

 **Also I feel that I should reveal there will be a twist that will turn everything on its head as well as shift the characters journey, kind of like the Author Worldmaker's story origin story has a twist (if you're curious about this story search TV tropes origin story fanfic)**

 _ **What**_ = spells,

 **What** = something dark or powerful

 _§Where§_ = Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 5:** **A Weird Week Part 2**

While the time-travelling hero and the aged master of the elder wand were finishing up watching the insanity incarnate known as Gurren Lagann, our Ron and Hermione were eating his breakfast while also preparing for the new day. However as they ate they both were looking for Harry as he was missing from his bed when Ron woke up and as they came down they noticed Harry wasn't in the great hall eating breakfast. So they had decided that Harry must have already eaten they began to eat their meal and when they were finished they exited the hall. However as they left the hall however they began to notice a large crowd of sixth year students crowding round a part of the wall, screaming at the top of their lungs phrases that sounded random to the duo. "I WANT ONE" was cried by all of the crowd except one guy who cried "I'LL BUY TWO FOR MY FRIEND AND ME". However this frenzy soon ended as professor Snape then showed (probably tipped off) and addressed the crowd "get out of the way" which the crowd quickly did. Revealing Harry, Fred and George sitting in camping seats on a small stage next to piles of identical books, Snape glared at the trio "What exactly are you doing here". Harry in response just grinned holding up one of the books "oh just some business professor nothing you need to fret about", Snape however scowled muttering about "Potter arrogance" as he snatched the book from Harry's hand. "And what is this Mr potter and Weasley's" he asked however Harry just grinned in response "read it and find out for yourself".

Snape in response to Harrys taunt opened the book and began to read however his face grew pale as he recognized it as a sixth year potions book with effective notes added at the sides of potions recipes. He should know the effectiveness of these notes HE CAME UP THEM during his Hogwarts years but how did Potter get this book, then another thought occurred to him, the spells he invented in his school years some of which were pretty dark. However as he scrolled through the book he found the spells had been removed by either potter or on of the weasley twins, however even still this book was an insult to his skill as a potions user so he quickly destroyed it with a spell. However Harry smirked as he held of two more copies of the book "gonna have to try harder than that snivellous the real copies hidden". Snape glared at Harry while subtly using his Legilimency to try and find the books location however what he found instead was mental defenses that Potter didn't have prior to this year. "Ah ah ah those secrets not allowed to be seen by anyone but me" Snape tried again regardless but all he hit was the equivelant of a mental maze. While he could have brute forced his way through the maze but that could A) give Potter brain damage or B) give potter the grounds to argue for his removal from Hogwarts employment. As such he had no choice but to back off and let Potter sell books containing HIS breakthroughs, scowling Snape left the crowd of customers reassembling to purchase the books. Harry smirked as Snape skulked off muttering under his breath a spell that returned to visibility the words "additional notes by Severus Snape". He smirked as he high fived Fred (or was it George) who was sitting next to him while thinking back to how this money making scheme came to be through a time loop.

 _Harry had been woken by the dorm room's only entrance/ exit closing as someone exited the room, he quickly sat up in his bed he wondered who just left the room. However his train of thought was derailed when he noticed a letter on his bed quickly picking it up Harry was shocked to find the letter sealed with a wax seal of HIS organization. Quickly fishing inside his bag to confirm both the stamp and ring were still present harry applied the ring to the wax seal to decrypt it. After that he began to read and what he found shocked him the letter read as such "Dear Harry welcome to a time loop". "This letter is from a future you who came back in time on midnight a week after the day of your duel with the brat". "So far I've done nothing much except recruit the car (and gave it a name it's Primus by the way) and had our group's ghost member Casper to investigate a few things". Harry grinned as he remembered the adventure that had occurred in recruiting the amnesiac ghost, and his use especially as lookout such as when he was able to help them find Sirius and the deceased Lestranges before turning back to the letter. "So you don't have to worry about me going all manipulative mastermind on you however I did include this picture which I thought you might find funny", the image showed Future-Harry wearing heavily opaque glasses in a pose that is commonly known as the Gendo Pose. Harry grinned at that before turning back to the letter" I have included a list of things that must occur in order to prevent a temporal parodox that could cause the sun to go supernova at every second it exists". Harry frowned at that but kept reading "or at least that's what my future-self told me when I was in your position it might not but better safe than sorry but other than that enjoy yourself like I am by abusing the room of requirement to make stuff for me". "Sincerely Future-Harry P.S. I'm occupying the room of requirement so it's probably best if you stay out this week". Harry finished the letter and began to read through the list of things he had to do and found the first to be something he had to do today. Which was sell censored duplicates of the half-blood prince book with the twins to six years and so Harry quickly dressed in his uniform and headed to find the twins._

Back in the present Harry and the twins finished selling their half-blood prince potions books and were splitting the money three ways. Harry then joined the shocked Ron and Hermione and began to head for their lesson with Harry smirking he put away his money, however there was one thought that was more prevalent in his mind "I wonder what my future self is doing". Meanwhile in the room of requirement the future incarnation of our hero was currently sitting in what people would describe as a Davros Chair (that he had used the room of requirement to create along with several other interesting items) moving around due to some unknown construction of the chair. However the chair came to a stop and Harry began to lean on his hand while sighing "I am so bored", before climbing out of chair and walking up to the windows. Now that he was out of the Davros-Chair it was easier to see that he had decided to dress muggle that day, he was dressed in a pair of trainers. jeans an unzipped hoodie and below a black T-shirt with the sentence FOOLS I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! And written below it in smaller words was the statement "Ask me how!" **[Authors Note: this is a real T-shirt that is available for purchase online I shall include the web address: fools-i-will-destroy-you-t-shirt/].** Harry sighed looking out the windows "I miss my home, I miss my family" he walked up to the pictures looking at them " I miss mum's constant worrying and Dad having to reassure her". "I miss Agatha's habit of dismantling pens when in thought and forgetting to put them back together" he smirked at that quirk of his girlfriends that eventually mean they had a draw in their workspace that was filled with pen pieces nicknamed the pen draw. However his smirk quickly failed as the reality of his situation returned and the absence of his family "I even miss my hyper sister Ruby". He sat back down at the table containing his research and journal and began to continue his work muttering the words "it'll just be a year" repeatedly like a mantra.

Meanwhile with the present day incarnation of Harry he, Ron and Hermione had arrived at their first lesson of divination. The trio were sitting round waiting for something while waiting for something to do (except Harry who was transferring information from divination textbooks to his journals as he had neglected to start on this subject in favor of the more practical subjects) the professor droned on. They then began to split up into groups for the purposes of reading each other's tea leaves (which Harry was pretty sure was BS).However as they reached the Grim tea leaf shape and Trelawney predicted Harry's death Harry acted quickly standing up and pointing at the professor and yelling "OBJECTION". Startling the drowsy students (the dim light, the room temperature and the smell would make anyone drowsy) back in to full awareness. Trelawney focused on Harry "do you have any questions Mr Potter" Harry grinned at that before he spoke "indeed I do you predict that I shall die soon". "HOWEVER I predict that if I will die in my school years I shall be in my seventh year and even then I won't be dead for long and I shall then eliminate a great evil". Soon after that (with Harry predicting things such as the 2008 banking crisis, the star wars prequels, the star trek reboot and several other things to annoy Trelawney) the lesson ended. As they left however Ron and Hermione led Harry to a hallway where there immediately began to question him about his behavior and attitude towards Trelawney. Harry however snorted at that before responding "the reason I act that way to Trelawney is that I feel that she isn't suited to teach divination". Hermione nodded at that "true the woman is a fraud" but Harry shook his head at that "not what I meant" Hermione raised an eyebrow at that so Harry elaborated "the woman's only had one prophecy so I feel we should have a teacher who is more qualified such as someone who has had more predictions". "Preferably someone who doesn't drink so much" the two looked at him at that so he continued "she reeks of sherry". However this caused further confused looks on their faces before Hermione spoke up "and how do you know the smell of sherry Harry James Potter", Harry just shrugged "relatives at parties" which was technically true. As in his real life his paternal Grandfather had a habit a drinking a bit too much Sherry at family parties, which combined with knowledge from the books it was easy to confirm Trelawney had a drinking problem.

Meanwhile back with the time-travelling Harry he was currently holding a guitar and strumming occasionally while looking at a music book stand which held a book that Harry had (surprisingly) found in the library titled "An Introduction to Learning the Guitar".

Back with the present day Harry he and the rest of the trio were walking towards their next lesson, however as they were walking a Slytherin student stepped out from the corner ahead. The student was a fourth year and walked up the trio with an 'I'm superior to you in every way/ bond villain' look. He then focused Harry and scowled "you've tarnished the Slytherin house's honor in how you humiliated Malfoy in your duel" Harry then chose to interrupt him "so you instead chose to attack people younger than you than choosing to challenge me to a duel". The boy's face turned to a snarl and Harry knew how he could win this already due to the boy's pride "so he began" are all Slytherin's pathetic or is it just you and Malfoy". The boy's fist flew forward clearly aimed at Harry's head however to everyone's shock including Harry's his body almost under the influence of some previously unknown reflex ducked under that attack. Harry quickly snapped out his shock at this reflex and quickly pointed his wand a the older student and with a flash of light and the Bully was suspended in the air upside down. Harry quickly disarmed the man and crouched down to look him in the eyes "here's what's going to happen when you get down, you're going to go to your house and tell them that this is the last time I will be willing to accept the offer of truce between me and the Slytherin's I presented to Malfoy. With that he pointed his wand the boy and quickly applied " _ **Silencio**_ " muting the boy, "otherwise your house will learn the lesson Voldemort learnt the hard way. And with that the trio set off with Ron complementing Harry about what he had just done and Hermione criticizing it.

Meanwhile Future-Harry was still sat in the chair with the guitar in his lap but was clearly taking a break as he was currently holding in one hand his 'Kamina glasses' and his wand in the other. He was pointing his wand at the glasses clearly enchanting the object while muttering spells under his breath such as " _ **Aparecium**_ " (a spell that reveals hidden writing amongst other things). "Homenum Revelio"(a spell for revealing human presence in recent vicinity), " _ **Specialis Revelio**_ " (a spell that reveals enchantments and other magic on objects). Harry kept applying several spells before stopping and holding up the glasses and smiling "you're going to come in reeeeeeeal handy in my quest".

Back with present day Harry and the duo they had just arrived at their next lesson which was Transfiguration. This lesson began with the subject of animagi with McGonagall giving a demonstration of her own transformation to no applause from the crowd. "Really what has got into you all today?" turning to the students "not that it matters but that is the first time my transformation not got applause from a class". The students turned to Harry who spoke up "Trelawney predicted my death" McGonagall opened her mouth to speak but Harry continued. "It's complete and utter BS for those curious about it by the way I've seen a memory of her giving an actual prophecy and her behavior is completely different than what she was like in class, what you saw was what the muggles call showmanship". This seemed to reassure the majority of the class except those who believed in Trelawney's BS prophecies who Harry had earned the ire of. McGonagall began the lesson on Animagus (after taking points from Harry for swearing) which by large seemed to only include basic information which Harry had learnt more in depth over the summers for the journal and for a side project of Harrys.

Soon after the lesson had come to an end and it was time for lunch so Harry et al began to head to the great hall to eat. However as they walked to the hall they came across two fifth year Slytherins standing in front of a child clearly intimidating a second year and with a twin flashes of light they were magically suspended from their ankles in the air allowing for the second year to run past. Harry glared at them as they passed "how is anything to do with THAT cunning or ambitious I tell you the quality of Slytherins has gone downhill since Salazar's day". Soon after that they entered into the hall and began to enter into the hall and began to eat their lunch; however their meal was soon interrupted by a yell of "POTTER". Snape stormed into the room followed soon after by the two fifth years Harry had dealt with, Snape stormed up to Harry "DETENTION POTTER". Harry however presented an innocent poker face "whatever do you mean professor what have I done wrong". Snape glare increased "simply put potter you attacked members of my house" pointing at the fifth years. Harry however continued his innocent act "what evidence do you have that I definitively was the attacker" which only served to irritate Snape more. "Furthermore Snape there is no definitive proof I cast the spell" Snape glared at that "actually potter the spell was the levicorpus spell a spell you are the only known student to know such a spell". Harry smirked at that before responding "but sir there are at least two other people who know the spell you and Professor Lupin". Snape was still glaring and Harry decided to finish this so he could finish his meal "ok fine yes id did use the spell on those bullies". Snape pointed at Harry as soon he said that "AHA" but before he could continue he was magically silenced, as harry continued "I wasn't done Snivellous". "The reason behind my spelling those students is because they were bullying a fellow student" the students also motioned to speak but were also silenced "so I dispatched them non-violently". Snape un-silenced himself "there is no evidence potter so it's your word against them" but instead of Harry being angry he began to laugh. Soon after he had calmed down he looked at Snape "yeah there's no way of knowing except for A) looking at mine and their memories or B) giving us Veritaserum". If looks could kill the glare Snape was giving would kill Harry in seconds as he stormed off with Harry smirking as he called after him "I assume this means the detention is cancelled" before he returned to his meal.

Later on in the day Ron and Hermione were returning to the common room however as they arrived they found a large crowd. Pushing their way to the front they found an unusual sight of four strange devices about average adult height with Harry Fred and George in the middle of these devices. Two to their left and two to their right two of them have the words "Super Mario Bros" while the other two had "Donkey Kong" on them. Ron and Hermione walked up to the trio "what are you three doing" to which Fred (or George it's hard to tell) grinned "just educating the pure bloods and Wizarding world raised half-bloods some muggle culture". Hermione however raised an eyebrow at that and looked at the twins "and what do you gain from this", Harry and the twins grinned holding up muggle pound coins. "The first try of both game systems are free but after you have to pay to exchange wizard money to muggle money for the machines" the three motioned to three buckets with the words Galleons, Sickles and knuts. Hermione still frowned so why're the three of you here since this seems like a one man job" at that moment a student behind the trio slowly began to reach his hand out towards the buckets. However there is a flash of light and the person is suspended in the air upside down the trio then turned to Hermione and answered as one "security". Harry then looked at Ron "hey Ron catch" throwing a roll of coins at him which he was luckily able to avoid the roll (getting hit in the face with a roll of coins HURTS) and picked them up. "They're for the machines put one in to start playing and every time you get a game over put a coin in and you can continue", Ron smiled at the entertainment this could bring and began to head to one of the lines for a machine. Hermione looked at Harry who quickly spoke up "I've cleared everything with McGonagall so there's no problem" Hermione stood there for a second before heading to the stairs to the female dorm.

A few days later Harry was soaring through the air with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in their first training session. Brooms were a bit of a paradox for Harry as when he had tried it for the first time it had felt almost natural when he was flying and he had been able to gain control over the broom almost instantly. This worried Harry as he feared the implications that this skill could mean; at best it could mean there was some form of echo of Harry skills he had gained. The second best idea he could think of was that his personality was merging with Harry potter (which Harry didn't want at all seriously Potter needs therapy). And then there was the worst case scenario which was that the mind of Harry Potter was slowly overwriting the mind of Harold Williams, Harold personally hoped that it was the first one otherwise he had limited time before (for lack of a better time) game over. However while he was pondering this Oliver Wood began to call the team together and once they were on the ground in a line he addressed them. "This is our last chance – MY last chance to win the Quidditch cup" he began striding up and down the line, "I'll be leaving at the end of this year I'll never get another shot at it". As Oliver began to go on about Gryffindors lack of a Quidditch cup victory in seven years then talk about his team members in in a way a child would about a shiny pokemon (remember harry Potter's school years take place in the Nineties) Harry's mind was deap at work thinking how to deal with the last Horcruxes. Though he had ways of obtaining and eliminating Horcruxes 4 and 6 but the fact that Horcrux 5 was contained in a heavily secured vault in a public place there were plenty of ways for it to backfire. However his thoughts were soon interrupted by Wood finishing his speech and the training beginning.

After that there weren't any significant events for a while with lessons progressing as normally as could possibly be (though Sirius did get an official pardon). Until the end of the week which had the first Hogsmeade trip. Soon everyone who had their permission was heading towards the small village including Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry in his Slytherin level cunning had decided to facilitate any required face-to-face meeting with his 'associates' through the Hogsmeade trips, as such he had managed to 'acquire' something that would act as a permission slip. Meanwhile sat in his office Dumbledore was reading a small piece of paper that Harry had handed him a few days prior. The piece of paper read as such "I Sirius Black grant my godson Harry Potter the right to go on the Hogsmeade trips". However much to Dumbledore's amusement the writing continued "he is also allowed to drink any alcohol he desires, is required to be at least a bit disruptive to the school order such as pranking, dueling or holding raves". Meanwhile Harry and the trio were entering the town of Hogsmeade and were beginning to travel to the different stores that existed within this small town. Their first stop was Dogweed and Deathcap (a local herbology shop **[I'm not making these up these shops are cannon check the wiki]** ) For Harry to restock some supplies. Then the trio headed back to the more canon pathway as such they travelled to Honeydukes to look at the sweets before moving onto Scrivenshaft's Quill shop (because Hermione needed to restock on quills, ink etc. (Due to the fact that thanks to the timeturner she was going through three times as many supplies as other students). Then the trio had a brief look at the shrieking shack before heading to the three broomsticks in order get a few drinks before heading back to school.

However as they were drinking their butter beers they heard a voice the majority of the trio hadn't heard before yell "hey Harry". The trio turned to find a 17 or 18 year old white male wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, trainers, an open hoodie and a baseball cap, he began to walk towards the trios table grabbing a chair as he walked before sitting with them at table. Harry smiled at the man "hey Terry it's been a while how's the nest" the man smiled a non-teeth showing smile "they're good since you know 'the incident'". He then reached into his jacket and withdrew a flask which he unscrewed before taking a swig from it before putting it back in his jacket, Ron leaned forwards and whispered "is that flask filled with fire whisky or something". Terry smiled another no-teeth smile before retrieving the flask unscrewing it and holding it out to Ron "try it if you like". So Ron took the flask and took a swig however as soon as he finished that swig his face took on a look of disgust, however with a gulp he swallowed the noxious liquid. He then turned to look at Terry "I don't think it's for me it tastes… coppery like when water pipes need changing". However when he looked at Terry and Harry it was clear that the two of them were trying not to laugh, however they soon failed and began to break down into laughter. However as they were laughing Hermione noticed something in the corner of her eye about Terry, his canines were jagged and massively elongated on the top and bottom row. She then began to connect the dots of Terry's pale skin, the elongated teeth and the coppery tasting liquid in his flask all of these came together to form one conclusion that she spoke out loud "you're a vampire".

Harry smiled at that and pointed at her "exactly" before turning to Terry "pay up I told you she would figure it out in less than an hour". Terry in response reached into his jacket pulled out a wallet and snatched out a 10 euro note before throwing at Harry who snatched it out of the air. Hermione looked at Harry "you knew he was a vampire" this only caused Harry to roll his eyes "yes Hermione I kind of figure out Terry was a vampire from the fangs". She ignored the sarcasm In favor of questioning Terry "how are you able to walk around during the day". Terry smirked before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing what resembled a plain labels-less with the words 'SPF 9000' written on the side. Terry smirked "I was a recently turned vampire begging for death when I encountered and man called Mr Peverell" he smiled at the memories "and after a bit of a misadventure involving a cult with the help of a potioneer we were able to take the effectiveness of muggle sun cream and boost it to levels where it protects even vampires". And thus this continued for the rest of the time at Hogsmeade with Hermione questioning Terry and receiving vague answers until finally it was time to head back to school.

Later that night Harry was dressed in casual muggle clothes and was beginning to pack his satchel with various items into his satchel with haste, once he had finished this his placed the satchel on then put the invisibility cloak on and exited the room. He began to travel through hall until he entered a rather unremarkable hallway the he reached into the (currently) brown satchel and withdrew a time turner and placed it around his neck before pointing his wand at it. The device began to turn rapidly until suddenly it stopped and Harry Potter disappeared however at that moment the door to Dumbledore's office opened to reveal another similarly dressed Harry entered. Dumbledore addressed the man "ah future Harry" but Harry cut him off "just Harry now that my other self has travelled back". "Now down to business I know you know about me meeting with Terry earlier today and are probably curious about how I met him" Dumbledore nodded. "However" Harry began "there is something you must see before we begin the tale of how I met Terry but you must swear you won't tell anyone" the aged professor's response was simply to nod.

Harry in response reached into his satchel and retrieved a small switchblade which he used to create a small cut on his left index finger and showed the cut to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore then watched in surprise as what resembled steam began to emanate from the edges of the cut as the cut began to close itself. Harry smirked at Dumbledore's shocked reaction "yeah I discovered this on privet drive after the whole leaving evidence thing, I went to an expert on weird body alterations and other stuff". "They said that due to both the quantity and potency of the basilisk venom already in my bloodstream and the phoenix tears doing their healing thing my body somehow adapted to the poison and looooooooooong story short my blood is poisonous". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "and the healing attribute" and so Harry continued "yeah its part of my whole body adapting to these two extremes of the ultimate poison and ultimate cure". He then lifted up his now healed finger and cut it again however this time he seemed to stare at the wound and to Dumbledore's surprise the healing process began at an accelerated rate and soon the wound closed in a fraction of the time it took the first cut. "Yeah" Harry began "the more I concentrate on healing my injuries according to my doctor/ healer….thing the more magic I put into the healing and as such it takes less time". He then shrugged "it still takes forever for the big stuff like being stabbed but for the small stuff it's pretty useful". "In all honesty I think the original Harry had this considering all the mortal peril he went through during his school years of the books and yet he ended up ok after a few weeks in the hospital wing max". Dumbledore however only had one question "you've been stabbed?" Harry however in response to the aged professors surprise smiled "yep stung like a bitch but from it I learnt the best way to heal in situations like that". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that but Harry continued "you remove the foreign object then heal the skin over to allow a sterile area to heal muscle and stuff"

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought at that "I've never heard of an ability such as the one you have demonstrated here today even from similar situations involving extremely potent poisons and cures" Harry in response just shrugged. "That's what the expert said he claimed that god must be looking down on me or something for something that had like a trillion to one chance of happening to actually happen". "Anyway back to our previous topic of how I met Terry the vampire well to be honest the two subjects are kind of linked". Harry smiled "well to be perfectly honest it's a weird tale so I think it would be easier to view the memories than for me to tell it" he said holding up a bottle with memories inside "if that's ok". Dumbledore nodded curiosity making him wonder how this links in with Harry's 'new abilities' and the potential these two new abilities had. Harry held up a large bottle filled with memories "by the way" he began "the perspectives might jump around a bit as these are memories from different people that have been merged together in order to tell a single story. Looking at the headmaster's ever-curious gaze Harry smirked pouring their memories into the Penseive. Taking that cue Albus walked up to the Penseive they both submerged into the memory viewer in order to view this next part of Harry's summer adventures.

 **Next Time: Vagrancy with Vampires**

 **Reference list**

Gendo Pose- Neo Genesis Evangelion

Davros Chair- Doctor Who

OBJECTION- Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

Kamina Glasses- Gurren Lagann


	6. Vigilantism with Vampires

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Oh and just an FYI there is much in this story that haven't been revealed many aspects from my previous work such as the mega crossover aspect which I will implement later on in this storyline. This will include spoilers for this series and others (including amongst others Girl Genius and Naruto) however I shall try to the best of my ability to explain any elements from other franchises as best I can and if you still don't understand PM me and I shall explain further.**

 **Also I feel that I should reveal there will be a twist that will turn everything on its head as well as shift the characters journey, kind of like the Author Worldmaker's story origin story has a twist (if you're curious about this story search TV tropes origin story fanfic)**

 _ **What**_ = spells,

 **What** = something dark or powerful

 _§Where§_ = Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 6:** **Vigilantism with Vampires Part 1: Problems in Paris**

Dumbledore and Harry stood as the memory world (think like how they do it in the films especially Goblet of Fire) began to form around them to reveal a fairly formal office. There seemed to be a framed muggle doctorate on the wall but from some of the artefacts scattered around it was clear the rooms owner had magical heritage. Finally the room fully formed to reveal a large window with an impressive view of the city of Paris at night, as well as a desk with Harry sat in front of the desk and a man of Hispanic heritage sat behind it. And as the memory world finished forming the more minute details the memory began to play before the duos eyes.

 _Harry looked in shock as the medical expert in front of him "my bloods poisoned?" but the man shook his head "no that's not what I said". "I said that your results have come back and based on your description of your previous…. 'Misadventures' and what symptoms you have shown it can only be concluded that your body has adapted to the poison and made it a part of your anatomy". Harry looked at his hand "and the healing" the man looked at him "the same deal as the poison but with the phoenix tears". Harry leaned forward in his seat "how much time do I have left doc" which caused the professional to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You aren't going to die idiot" he said clearly irritated "Despite the potency of the poison blood in your blood it's not going to affect you at all let alone kill you". "I mean thanks to your body assimilating the poison and the tears barely any other poisons will work on you, which combined with the healing means you will probably never contract a vast number of diseases". The Doctor smiled "to be honest I'm kind of jealous that I don't have something like that considering all the diseases and other dangerous situations I find myself in as a medical professional". Harry was silent at that for a brief period of time before he cracked a smile " well when you say it like that I bet I could outlive Dumbledore and maybe even get into the Guinness world records books as the world oldest man" he joked to the doctor before standing to his feet and holding a hand out to the medical professional which he shook "thanks for everything doc"._

 _The memory world then blurred before re-solidifying with Harry leaving a building that could only be assumed to be a hospital given the signs on it with his satchel before heading down an alley and into the dark streets of Paris at night. However as Harry walked down the alley and through several other backstreets heading towards his hotel he began to feel as though he was being watched by an unseen entity. Thinking quickly harry headed in a new direction away from his hotel room taking the back streets and yet the feeling that he was being watched by unnatural eyes continued until Harry found himself taking a wrong turn and finding himself in a dead end. A quickly as he could Harry spun on his heel to face the direction of the unseen entity before reaching into his satchel and removing a pistol as well as a baseball bat with various symbols and runes carved into it (Dumbledore could recognise the eye of horus as well as the rune Eihwaz) which came to rest on his shoulder._

 _Harry aimed them at the unknown entity's general direction before he began to speak up "whoever you are step forward before I count to ten otherwise I'll start firing and I won't stop until I see a corpse". Harry waited there was silence and no movement from his follower so he began to follow through with what he said "One". There remained no movement and Harry tightened his grip on his pistol wondering if he really had the ability to accurately hit a person "Two". While he had completed a fair amount of weapons training after he had obtained his weapons, he had never applied them to a real world scenario "Three". However even now he was thankful that he had taken inspiration from the both the character Kiritsugu Emiya and bothered to learn how to use guns as well as getting a blunt instrument he could use for physical assaults "Four". As wizards often held negative views towards muggles (patronising at best hateful at worst) which cloaded there vision and in some ways rendered there civilisation near stagnant. As such most wizards way of dealing with a threat was firing spells at it from a distance meaning unless they were an auror they often lacked physical training meaning hiting them with a bat that he may have convinced a 'friend' to charm with a feather-light charm and an unbreakable charm. Meaning harry had a near indestructible bat (harry had read up on the unbreakable charm and as it turned out the charm was more akin to reinforcement magic from the nasuverse fictional multiverse where the durability of an object was enhanced to the highest level the object was capable of though it was still breakable). This combined with a gun in theory made him very dangerous against many things in both the mundane and magic world … in theory "Five"._

 _However suddenly from behind cover a man darted out and began to run straight at Harry, Harry quickly reacted and began to shoot at the man. However the man began to move in a zigzag pattern making it harder for Harry to aim a decent shot and when he did manage to get a shot to connect the man shrugged it off and kept charging. Then Harry heard a sound he really didn't want to hear from his gun at this moment, it was the tell-tale click of a gun with an empty ammo magazine. The pale man clearly hearing Harry's guns click smiled as harry flung the gun at him and began to move the now empty arm towards the handle of the bat. However the man leaped at Harry before he could complete the act slamming into him and knocking Harry onto his back. With the man grabbing Harrys arm and opened his mouth revealing long fangs which combined with his pale skin and ability to shrug off bullets led him to one conclusion "vampire". The man grinned before bringing the arm in his grasp closer to his mouth biting down on Harry's arm and began to drink his blood. However he was quickly interrupted by a baseball bat slamming into his face and a knee entering into the creature's genitals with noticeable force. And in that moment where the creature was distracted harry brought his bat onto the creatures arm holding his wrist freeing it and quickly scrambling away into standing. The creature looked at him with a predatory grin began to push himself up off the floor clearly intending to continue the fight. However that smile quickly turned to a grimace of pain as he collapsed back onto the floor and to Harrys surprise and disgust the man began vomiting up blood. The man who seemed to be getting paler if that was possible began to use a nearby wall to stand before he turned to Harry with a look of rage. And began to head towards Harry in a manner more befitting a drunk than the more graceful opponent he had face before, however ultimately he fell onto the floor too weak to stay stood if his ragged breathing and pale skin was any indication._

 _He looked at Harry before coughing up more blood and said two words "bad blood" and then it all came together, his recent diagnosis of his poison blood which the vampire had drunk. His blood was poisoning him however before he could do anything the man took one last ragged breath and collapsed and the ground never to get up. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and despite his fear headed over to the man and began to feel for any signs of life, however Harry's worst fears were soon confirmed the vampire who attacked him was dead. However despite the shock he was in following the death of a person in front of him his body went on auto pilot as he began to look at the corpse. Mainly to check the person for any information on their motives be it petty crime (signs of substance abuse is often a decent indicator according to a book he had read through not always). Or organised, and with that in mind Harry began to search the man._

 _However as he began to search the man a voice spoke up "get away from him" and looking up he saw another vampire but this one was in their late teens with brown hair pointing his gun at him. Harry however ignored the man finding nothing until finally he found something that caused him to gain a curious look on his face, after finishing checking the man for anything else walks up to the teenager holding the gun. Acting quickly Harry's hand shot out and snatched the gun out of his loose grip shocking the teen "it's empty dumbass". Harry stated before continuing "go tell you vampire buddies no not mess with me I'm really not in the mood" before he turned walked out of the alley (reloading as he did) and back into Paris. However at that moment the teen vampire snapped out of his stupor he had been in since Harry disarmed him before running after Harry yelling "wait I need to talk to you"._

 _The memory blurred before re-solidifying into the magical district of Paris with Harry walking purposely towards a destination only he knows, behind him the vampire following. However soon Harry stops turning around to face his follower "what do you want", the teen quickly replied with a sullen face "can I come with you I don't have anywhere else to go". Harry frowned at that "bullshit what about you family or your sire's vampire nest….wait is that the right term for a vampire community". However the teen interrupted him before he continue "I was on holiday with my family when he took me and turned me, he said I'd be a danger to them if I went back and I didn't want him to hurt them so I stayed with him". Harry looked deep in thought at that "well to be honest I think he meant more along the lines of the fact that you're a newly sired vampire with minimal impulse control around people filled with blood who trust you than he'd harm them"._

 _The teen looked at Harry as they started walking again before a smile formed on his face "wait" Harry sighed at that before turning and looking at him with a bored look on his face "look kid". The teen looked at him "my names Terry and I'm older than you" which only caused Harry to look at him with an annoyed expression on his face and his arms crossed before sighing "what do you want". Terry smiled as he continued "well the vampire you killed only turned me a week ago and really didn't teach me anything about vampirism and you seem to know a lot about vampirism so I was wondering". However before he could continue Harry interrupted him "fine you want to know more about you new sub-species fine here's the basics: 1) if you step into particularly sunny areas you'll slowly burn up". "It happens in various stages first you'll smoke then you'll catch fire then you'll be dead for real though the speed at which this happens depends on various factors such as the intensity the sunlight reaches you and how much skin in exposed"._

" _2) you'll have an insatiable taste for blood no matter the type human, animal gets easier to deal with as time goes on and food can satiate it somewhat but blood is the best way to deal with the hunger". "3) You can be killed in many ways but the easiest ways to off a vampire are to destroy the heart which I would try to avoid as it's a long and painful death or decapitation". With that he reached into his bag and withdrew his journal before withdrawing his wand as well and flipping through it before stopping on a certain page "here" before handing it to Terry who upon looking at the page found it was full of information as was the next one (and several after from a quick look). "Since you're probably going to keep following me around like a puppy you might as well read more about your new sub-species aside from the essentials now come on" the memory world blurred as they set off again._

 _The memory world reformed into what appeared to be a decently furnished hotel room which Harry and Terry entered. Harry then went to a nearby table taking a piece of paper and ripped it into pieces and writing onto the pieces, picking up the pieces he then walked up to the fireplace (and starting a fire with his wand). Then after stowing his wand Harry extracted floo powder and added it to the fire turning it green, he then turned to the fire said "contact Remus Lupin" and as the fire flared up threw the piece of paper through. He then proceeded to repeat this several times with different names before finally moving away from the fire and sitting in a chair "and now we wait". The duo sat in silence before Terry spoke up "I've told you my name so how about you tell me yours", harry was silant for a moment before speaking up "Harry Potter-Wizard, boy-who-lived. Terry raised an eyebrow before harry responded "you'll probably end up hearing about me at some point". A grin came across his face "I've been thinking of having business cards made" terry smiled briefly before speaking back up "what's with the bat"? Harry shrugged "let's just say I find melee weapons underestimated by many"._ Dumbledore turned to present Harry. "I was unaware of the fact that you were interested in the subject of swords and other such weapons", however Harry looks back at him "really?" "Why else would I 'acquire' the sword of Gryffindor when there was a perfectly functional basilisk fang in the chamber".

With that they turned back to the past Harry and Terry, _just in time for the fires in the fireplace to flare up in a green colour and soon after out came Sirius, Remus, Moody, and dobby. The quartet quickly checked their surroundings before seeing Harry and heading towards the teen clearly curious as to why you summoned me. However Sirius motioned for them to stop after seeing the look on Harry's face, kneeling down in front of Harry "Harry what happened". So Harry began to tell the tale from his appointment through the attack to Terry following him with nowhere else to go. After he had finished Sirius looked him in the eyes "how are you doing" to which Harry sighed "I think I'm still in shock". "I mean I killed a man Sirius" he stated clearly worked up about this "I know it was technically his fault for biting me but…. I'm still the cause of death", he looked down at the floor "I'm scared this world is turning me into something I'm not I mean look at how I busted you out of prison I used fucking mercenaries and had the kill the Lestranges just so I was easier to gain access to their vault". However before he could continue Sirius' hand moved in front of his face and flicked him "Harry shut up and listen to me" and Harry did so. "You once told me that you thought the wizarding world was a terrible place and after the war and my time in Azkaban I'd have to agree with you". Harry looked at Sirius curious at his words "but sometimes to make a terrible place better you have to choose less…. morally white actions, such as killing". Harry face took a sadder approach but Sirius continued "Harry that vampire was one that clearly didn't care about innocents if it wasn't you then it would have been countless others". "That's why both Remus and I fought in the war against Voldemort and ultimately it's why we killed our opponents to protect our loved ones". Harry stood up still weary from everything "alright there's one person left to arrive for this meeting and then were going to talk"._

 _Before Sirius could ask who they were waiting for the fire flared green again and out stepped a bizarrely dressed man (and due to that fact could only be a wizard). He was dressed in smart shoes and pants which were hitched to high up showing mismatched socks, above that he wore an ACDC t-shirt and over that a stained lab coat. Above that was his face which from the bags under his eyes indicated he didn't have a stable sleep cycle and from his scruffy beard it could be guessed he didn't spend much time on his appearance which could only be further shown through the scruffy hair as well as what appeared to be welding goggles attached to his forhead for some unknown reason. However beyond all that what grabbed the attention of most of the group (minus Terry) was on his ring finger were there was a silver ring that each of them (once again not counting Terry) that indicated them to be part of a group harry had established earlier in the summer to deal with the potential threat of a resurrected Tom Riddle. However before any of them could question him he noticed Harry and a smile emerged onto his face "HARRY" before bounding over to the (biological) teen before grabbing him in a bear hug "how's my favourite patron". Harry smiled as he exited the bear hug before raising an eyebrow "I'm your only patron Leo" before turning to the curious group. The newly introduced Leo turned to the group and took an exaggerated bow "Hello my fellow group members it is nice to finally meet you", Remus was the one who spoke up "hi who are you exactly"? The man grinned before answering "I am this organisations resident genius but you can call me LEONARDO DA VINCI INVENTOR EXTRAORDINAIRE" this statement shocked the group into silence before Moody spoke up "like the famous muggle". But before Leonardo could respond Harry spoke up "no he just changed his name to in his words 'channel the creative genius of the original Da Vinci'", Sirius snorted at that but Harry looked at him "this coming from the third person in his family to be called Sirius Black". Sirius opened his mouth seemingly about to say something before he briefly paused before shrugging "fair enough"._

 _Harry gestured to Leonardo "leo here is I guess what you could call our tech guru" however before he could continue a voice rang out "hem hem", the group turned to the leo the source of the voice "I prefer the title of the teams magitek guru". Harry sighed "fine whatever call yourself the queen of mars for all I care" smirked at that "by the way how was the bat in combat" harry smirked "worked like a charm". Remus finally spoke up "and why is he here exactly Harry". Harry turned to the group "as you all know thanks to my floo message to you all I was recently attacked by a vampire, I thought it might just a random attack but then I found this on him". Harry then held up a piece of paper with writing on which he handed to lupin who began to read it, soon after he finished he pinched to the bridge of his nose and groaned. Sirius curious about the note started poking lupin "Remus, Remus REMUS" before lupin knocked his hand away before throwing the note to Sirius who then began to read and when he was done his face took a serious face before handing it to moody who then handed it to Dobby who then handed it back to Harry who took it back and looked at it again. The room grew deadly silent before Terry finally spoke up "ok what the hell is going on what was on that note". Harry raised the note up and read aloud "to my flock swell our numbers and be at your full strength for when the vessel is brought into the city" harry raised his head to look at Terry "after that theirs a date and something about the darkness consuming the light" he pointed at the vampire accusingly "did you know about any of this weird cultish stuff". Terry shook his head but Harry threw a small vial to him "drink it if you want me to believe you", Terry shrugged and chugged the vial full of liquid. Harry waited a minute then asked him "did you know about this in any way shape or form?" Terry shook his head "no I didn't" Harry smiled at that nodding his head "good" before turning away however Terry still had questions "hey" Harry turned "what was in that vial". Harry smirked at that "v_ _eritaserum basically truth serum on steroids and the only way to confirm whether you were in on it"._

 _Harry sat down in thought "this is gonna be close time wise" which the group nodded at before Lupin spoke up "especially seeing as the dates near the beginning of September and Hogwarts starts at the end of that month". Harry nodded at that before turning to leo "can I count on you?" this got the man smirking through his scruffy beard, "of course plus ill start a project to see if I can make something to help terry survive in the sun". Sirius raised an eyebrow "like super powered sun cream?" to which the man smiled nodding Sirius looked at him smiling "I like this guy". Harry went quiet as though processing this information and factoring it into his plans until finally he spoke up "we're going to have to split up for a while"._

 _Harry then picked up the notepad next to him and wrote something on it before casting a quick "_ _ **Geminio**_ _" on the piece of paper duplicating it several times before passing it round towards the group (including the still grinning leo), before turning to Terry. Terry looked at Harry a mere kid in his eyes who was running this group "yeah" Harry in response held out one of the notes folded up to him "do you want to help us". This caused the vampire to raise an eyebrow "you're actually going to trust me with whatever plan you have to deal with this 'flock'. Harry nodded at that "you clearly hold no loyalties to them in any form and I can only assume your hanging around your sire was simply due to a lack of options" Terry took the folded piece of paper from him "you're serious"?_

 _However before Harry could respond another voice spoke up behind him "no I'm Sirius" everyone turned to the source of the voice, which was surprise surprise Sirius Black. Harry just groaned "really a name pun in the middle of this" Sirius in response just grinned and shrugged "you've got to find the silver linings in life". Harry in response just rubbed the bridge of his nose and pointed his wand at Sirius muttering a spell under his breath…. But nothing happened. Harry raised an eyebrow at that and tried again still to no effect and it was at this moment realisation came crashing over Harry. He tapped his wand on a nearby table before pointing and trying again but once again there's no effect on his target. He pointed his wand upwards and spoke_ _ **"lumos"**_ _and with that phrase the end of the wand flared with light causing Harry to turn pale, causing him to turn to Lupin, "Remus give me your wand for a second". Lupin opened his mouth to speak but upon looking at Harry's face he promptly handed over his wand to Harry who once again completed the process of pointing at Sirius muttering a spell under his breath before repeating the lumos spell. Then the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and he collapsed onto a nearby chair "oh god", this outburst naturally caught the attention of the group. Sirius knelt in front of Harry "what's wrong" and Harry looked him in the eyes I think due to the events of today I've lost some of my magic", this sent ripples of shock throughout the room. "Is that even possible" and Harry considered this "well it happened to Dumbledore's sister but she completely lost control of her magic with me it seems like I can still do passive spells like lumos but the violent ones I can't do. The group descended into conversation on what to do in this situation however this seemed to fade out into background noise in the memory world indicating that Harry wasn't listening until a voice spoke through the noise "sounds like a mental block to me". Harry straightened up in his seat and turned to the source of the voice Terry before walking to him "what did you just say" and the entire group looked at the two and Terry spoke again "well considering what you said it sounds kind of like a mental block than something mystical". Harry smiled at that "Terry if you weren't a guy I would kiss you right now" and Harry moved towards he fireplace before turning to terry "I'll contact the manager so you can use this room till the time group meets back up". With that he threw floo powder into the fire and muttered something causing it to turn green however Sirius spoke up "where are you going". Harry looked at the group "I'm going to see my occlumency teacher" and with that he entered the green fire and disappeared and the memory world blurred out._

While the memory world shifted and blurred the present day Harry looked to his companion Dumbledore "I'm sorry about Ariana". But Dumbledore raised his hand to stop harry "it was a long time ago and there's nothing I can do except try to honour her memory by making the world a better place", Harry smiled at that his thoughts briefly turning to his family so far away as the memory world reformed.

 _The memory world reformed into what appeared to be a Buddhist temple buffeted by snow on an unknown mountainside. Then out of the obscuring snowstorm emerged a figure covered by what appeared to be a thermal hooded coat, face obscured by goggles and a thick red and gold scarf. The figure walked towards its intended destination the entrance to the temple and as he travelled to the gate a monk walked in front of the figure, the monk however smiled at the figure "hello again Harry". The figure in response removed his hood, goggles and scarf revealing Harry "hi Dawa" he smiled as though greeting an old friend and the monk smiled back. The monk motioned to another monk who grabbed the door and opened the entrance and the two began to walk through what appeared to be a very traditional Buddhist temple, though if one looked again there were distinct signs of magic in use such as cooking utensils and clothes cleaning themselves. However as they walked Harrys thoughts dwelt back to the time he had already spent here earlier in his journey. When he had been contacted by a letter from a certain monk in this temple who somehow knew about harry and his journey (harry still had no idea how he knew about him was he a seer that wasn't as cryptic as Trelawney or something). However this train of thought was derailed when the woman (Dawa) spoke up "we're here" snapping Harry back to reality noticing where he was, and a smile emerged on his face as he entered the room._

 _He entered into a very humble room with no decorations except a bed and a window allowing Harry to look out into the snowy landscape beyond the temple, and sat with his eyes closed in the centre of the room and performing what appeared to be some form of meditation was the man Harry came to see. Harry sat across from the man in what appeared to be an amateur's attempt at recreating the man's meditation pose. "So Harry what's the problem" the man said opening his eyes looking at a confused Harry "how do you know there's a problem for all you know I dropped by to have a chat". However the man just looked at Harry with a piercing look that made harry feel like he was watching Harry's soul "what's the problem Harry?". However this time Harry groaned "it's a long story" however the man smiled "I've got time" and so Harry began to tell the tale of the craziness that Harry had experienced recently in Paris. When Harry finished his tale the old man had clearly gone into thought about it before he apparently collected his thoughts together and spoke "in that dark alley when you faced that vampire you faced something else". "Something every sentient being has their own inner darkness" Harry raised an eyebrow at that "so what about my magic". And the monk raised his hand to silence Harry and spoke again "you feared this power" harry opened his mouth to object but was interrupted. "You were don't lie and in your fear you mentally blocked all forms of magic you associated with the dark which from what you've said is all spells that aren't passive". "When this happens to someone they generally are either consumed by their darkness or reject it neither of which are healthy instead you must find the third path if you want to regain your power". Harry looked at him "and how do I do that exactly" the monk look back at Harry "do you remember what I said about the inner world". Harry briefly scrunched his head in thought before the answer came to him "it's that occlumency trick where you create a mental landscape that when entered is impossible to_ _differentiate from_ _the real world but can be used for mental defence and organisation". The monk smiled "exactly this is what we will use in this process though since you haven't done this prior to now I will aid you". He then placed his hand on Harry's forehead and spoke up once again "one last thing I want you to do while doing this, it's nothing just a question you need to ask yourself". "_ _What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?". He smiled at Harry "when you have finished this process I expect an answer" and the world started to fade to black._

This sudden change of events initially unnerved Dumbledore who was about to ask Harry a question but stopped when he looked at Harry. Seeing Harry look unaffected by this reassured Harry as this must be what happens on purpose when viewing these memories and so he relaxed as there was a blinding flash of light.

 _Harry awoke to find himself on something cold and hard which upon lifting himself he realised it was a stone floor. Harry then looked around this unknown place and little by little he noticed little things that hinted at its location. The four tapestries showing a lion with a gold and red background, an eagle with a blue and bronze background, a badger on a yellow and black background meant that it could only be somewhere associated from Hogwarts, and considering the floating candles and the illusion of the sky on the roof it could only be the great Hall. However there were things that also went against this conclusion such as the fact that the hall was empty of all the tables and in its place was what appeared to be the sword of Gryffindor embedded in the group. That was indicator one something was wrong the next indicator was when he looked out the windows into the bright summer time landscape of Hogwarts. And saw cities in the distance ranging from London (a place he had been spending a lot of time recently), to Paris (where the 'incident' happened) to even Liverpool and Manchester (the two cities he had lived between as a child) along with several others he currently couldn't identify. That combined with what appeared to be planets and star ships in the sky and the fact that when he noticed his reflection it was his adult form from before this whole mess only helped bring realisation crashing down on Harry, "So this is my inner world huh I expected more family members, Agatha and friends"._

 _He then turned towards the only other thing in the room the sword "well nothing ventured nothing gained" and with that he walked over to the blade and with a quick tug pulled it out of the ground. Harry looked at the blade held in his hands half expecting it to explode or turn into a gun or something but nothing happened "well that was anti-climactic. However suddenly and without Harry's hands began to move on their own and began to hold the blade of the sword horizontally above his head just as Harry began to hear something that resembled something passing through the air at high speed and looked up to see a falling featureless humanoid entity swinging a thin black blur slam against his blade with an almighty clang. The figure losing its momentum began to fall to the ground however before the being could reach the ground the being swung its feet into Harry using him as a springboard to launch back into the air before landing in a broach before standing back up._

 _Then it happened the being began to become less blurry and more detailed first the blade became more detailed and became a sword. However to Harrys surprise the weapon was almost identical to the sword of Gryffindor except the blade unlike the goblin silver colour it was obsidian black and the rubies on the hilt were replaced with emeralds. Then the being itself became less blurry and more detailed first the body formed revealing a suit and fancy shoes, a stark contrast to Harry's (arguably more combat practical) t-shirt, jeans and trainers. Then the head of the being came into focus first came the hair and a familiar beard though both were composed of white hair then came the eyes, the white of his eyes much like the opponent's sword were black. The iris of the beings eyes in contrast to Harry's green were blood red giving harry a vague nostalgic of the superhero gambit from the cartoons he watched as a kid. However this thought left his mind as the entities face stopped being blurry and became detailed, the familiar beard thought white now made sense with the entities eyes and Harry could only say one thing in his shock "you're me". Harry's near duplicate (minus some changes) smiled a manic smile before he lifted his sword and pointed it at Harry "_ _ **well novice**_ _" he stated_ _ **"let's begin**_ _"_

 **Next Time: Facing your demons**

 **Reference list**

Kiritsugu Emiya- Fate/Zero

 _Guinness world records books- Annual book series containing majority of world records (tallest man, shortest woman etc.)_

 _Han shots first-star wars_

 **Spell list**

 _ **Geminio**_ \- Duplicating Spell

 _ **Lumos**_ \- Wand Lightning charm


	7. Facing your demons

**Disclaimer any of the things that you think I may have copied or taken inspiration from belong to their original sources, publishers, authors, religions etc. so don't moan at me if you see something you recognise in this story I probably saw it and took inspiration from it.**

 **Oh and just an FYI there is much in this story that haven't been revealed many aspects from my previous work such as the mega crossover aspect which I will implement later on in this storyline. This will include spoilers for this series and others (including amongst others Girl Genius and Naruto) however I shall try to the best of my ability to explain any elements from other franchises as best I can and if you still don't understand PM me and I shall explain further.**

 **Also I feel that I should reveal there will be a twist that will turn everything on its head as well as shift the characters journey, kind of like the Author Worldmaker's story origin story has a twist (if you're curious about this story search TV tropes origin story fanfic)**

 _ **What**_ = spells,

 **What** = something dark or powerful

 _§Where§_ = Parseltongue

 _Why = flashback_

 **[]** = Authors Note

 **Nephilim chapter 6:** **Vagrancy with Vampires Part 2: Facing your demons**

The memory world reformed around Harry and Dumbledore as they saw themselves standing on nothing in the air with hogwarts below them, "harry" Dumbledore began and harry waved his hand freezing the memory "what"? "How can a memory be happening without anyone witnessing it" Harry looked at him "Albus we're inside a manifestation of my own mind the normal rules of the Pensieve is out the window here". And with that harry waved his hand and motion restored to the memory of Harrys inner world and the duo began to watch the memory.

 _The inner world of Harry was one of quiet with not a single sound emanation from the manifested cities, nor from the machine both realistic and fictional, even Hogwarts arguably chaos incarnate was quiet. Well it was until a fast moving blur smashed up through the roof and into the sky before slowing down to reveal a dazed harry floating in the air, however another blur smashed out of Hogwarts into the air shooting past Harry before doing a 180 mid-air and slammed into the still-dazed Harry smashing him into the ground. The blur the bounced away before slowing down to reveal the other Harry with its white hair pale skin and red eyes and that damn suit of his and a smirk on his face leaning on his dark sword of Gryffindor embedded in the ground. "_ _ **Well novice"**_ _he smiled sadistically_ _ **"anything you want to say perhaps surrender or grovelling for mercy"**_ _Harry however slowly stood back up "you know I really don't think you should be bragging since your just a rip off of the inner hollows from bleach created from my own inner darkness". However the being was unaffected by Harry's retort and continued_ _ **"it is precisely as you said I'm your inner demons and that's precisely why you won't beat me"**_ _. Harry raised an eyebrow at that but the dark entity continued "t_ _ **o defeat an enemy, you must know them, Not simply their battle tactics, but their history, philosophy**_ _". The entity grinned "_ _ **I am your inner darkness a Dark-Harry if you will I know all your secrets even those you won't admit to yourself"**_ _. Dark-Harry lifted his blade up to harry "_ _ **that's why you will lose**_ _" and with that he leapt up into the air bringing his blade down seemingly to attempt to bisect Harry, thankfully Harry was able to bring his own sword in time to block with a resounding clang._

 _The two jumped away from each other glaring at each other the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, then Harry tried to take a step forward but instead found the ground beneath his foot to be lacking. Looking down Harry noticed that he was in fact hovering above the ground and looking a cross at dark-harry he grinned as his feet left the ground,_ _ **"so you're finally realising the potential power you have here no matter your still a novice at this while I've been in your head for weeks learning this stuff".**_ _With that he sped towards harry becoming a blur but unlike before there is a CRACK and harry was gone startling dark-harry causing him to stop. However before he could regroup he is slammed in the back by what appear to be some form of energy blast, looking up he saw Harry floating above him holding a futuristic gun with a cocky smirk "I think I can pick up what I can do here pretty quick". However with a CRACK dark-Harry disappeared_ _ **"hey dumbass"**_ _harry looked up to see Dark-Harry bringing down what appeared to be a war hammer onto harry. Harry almost instinctively thrust one of his arms out palm facing his opponent and in front of him formed a translucent octagon with orange edges in front himself, stopping the war hammer dead when it impacted on the octagon. Harry smiled "AT field dumbass" but Dark-Harry grinned and held up the war-hammer and it began to shift changing it's shape and colour. Until finally the weapon finally settled into its new form, a long red bident with the handle up to the blades being composed of two pieces of metal tightly interwoven._

 _Dark-Harry grinned as he aimed_ _ **"Spear of Longinus dipshit"**_ _and threw the weapon and as it sailed towards Harry it shifted yet again into what appeared to a javelin. It then impacted against the AT Field but it held though Harry had to hold the arm forming the field steady with his other arm. Then he looked at the alternate who smirked and snapped his fingers and parts of the spear flared out giving harry the vague mental image of a sci-fi space ship. Then the spear shot straight through Harry's makeshift shield barely missing Harry but bringing the crushing revelation that dark-Harry was several levels above Harry's ability manipulate the inner world. So he took another route "so what's your whole plan besides kicking my goal here jackass" Dark-harry grinned at that_ _ **"so you're trying the talking an enemy into submission tactics are we"**_ _. He shrugged and continued_ _ **"well I could tell you my goal"**_ _his eyes seemed to darken. "_ _ **But where would be the fun in that so how about this you give me something I find interesting or if you're lucky dangerous and I'll tell you how about that?"**_

 _Harry disappeared with a CRACK appearing above Dark-Harry holding his sword above him looking like he was aiming for something. Then the blade of his sword began to glow red "screw you" and he brought it down in a long downward arc leaving behind him a trail of red … For lack of a better term energy behind in the shape of a crescent. Harry looked at Dark-Harry snapped his fingers and the crescent of red energy shot forward towards his opponent, however Dark-Harry grinned as his grip on his own sword tightened and the blade glowed green. Dark-Harry raised his own blade in an upwards swing creating his own crescent of green energy which shot forward to intercept Harry's red variant. The two met in what can only be described as like matter meeting antimatter releasing a shockwave alone blasting the duo backwards away from each other. Then before the smoke had even cleared the two flew at each other entering the cloud before out of the cloud flew Dark-Harry spinning head over heels backwards Harry shooting after him. Suddenly with a CRACK the dark incarnation disappeared and reappeared further away shocking Harry into stopping allowing the duo to just hover staring at each other. "So" Harry spoke "is that entertainment enough for you asshole or are we going back to kicking the crap out of each other"._

 _Dark-Harry shrugged at that "_ _ **eh you were entertaining enough for me to tell you**_ _" Harry raised an eyebrow at that "so tell me than what's the purpose of this". The dark entity grinned "_ _ **to put it simply**_ _" he grinned "_ _ **tonight you're going to have to face three trials, those trials are your ticket back to the real world**_ _". Suddenly Dark-Harry rocketed forwards his counterpart Harry barely able to block in time before Harry noticed the dark grin on Dark-Harrys face. "_ _ **In fact why don't you go and face your first trial right now"**_ _his blade glowing white before the light surged out of the blade and everything went white._

 _When the light faded harry found himself in a dark alley and from looking up into the sky he could only guess it was night. "What the hell" Harry clutched his sword at his side looking around the alley "there's something familiar about this place". Suddenly harry heard movement and swung his blade at a humanoid entity wearing a zip up hoodie casting a shadow over his face causing the approacher to leap out of the way. However before harry could react the figure leapt for him his cold hand closing around Harry's throat lifting his other hand to his hood pulling it back. "Hello again brat" he spoke "been a while since you poisoned me" the vampire from Paris spoke to Harry's shocked face. Harry glared at his foe "you're not him your just a mental manifestation" the vampire grinned at that lifting harry up further by the throat "you're right about that" he answered. "for you I am the embodiment of your first test" he stated looking at Harry._

 _Harry looked at him strangely "uh what does that even mean" but the being tightened his grip silencing harry "I have a task that you need to complete in order to return to your prior engagement". "You need to end me" he grinned "and your too weak to beat me and progress from this area because simply put you don't have the balls to kill someone by your own hand" he stated smiling as he snatched Harry's sword from his hand throwing it away. "Oh sure" he continued "you can kill in videogames and the like and you can order a death from miles away or you can accidently poison some random idiot but you've never had to watch for real with your own eyes as a person's life slips away". He looked at harry "your hands are already stained in blood but you're too scared to accept it" Harry glared at him. However the entity continued to smile "you're afraid you're becoming a monster or that you'll face damnation if you go further down the path of violence you already tread". The entity snorted "like I've said before your hands are already stained with the blood of me and the lestranges so if you're afraid of damnation" and his grip tightened and the world began to partially blur but there wasn't any scene or time change like previous_.

The older of the duo observing the memory world raised his eyebrow at the world around them blurring and turning to the younger of the duo. "What is wrong with the memory world we're looking at Harry" the younger of the two looked at him freezing his memory with a wave of his hand before answering "when you're about to black out due to lack of oxygen your vision blurs". Dumbledore looked at harry "but we're inside your inner mindscape so how does that even work" and Harry looked at him "to quote the matrix film 'your mind makes it real'". He then pointed back at the fight "now back to the fight" and with that he waved his hand resuming the scene.

 _The entity lifted harry up further smiling "why don't you just die let me take over your place" he stated squeezing. "I'll deal with that annoying inbred little shit Tom Riddle since you're too much of a pussy to bloody your hands", then he grinned "but I won't stop there". He lifted harry up further "but I won't stop at the inbred baldy I'm going to become the herald of this world's apocalypse". "I'm going to tear down the corrupt ministry and it's so called pureblood masters and then those stupid magical schools". "Beauxbatons, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz,_ _Mahoutokoro, Uagadou and any other magic school that exists will be turned to rubble"._

Dumbledore looked at the future harry "how do you even know all of those names you've been here less than a year", Harry looked at him and smiled "the author of the harry potter books J.K. Rowling recently created a website called Pottermore which had more info on the global Wizarding world" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "really?" Harry nodded "oh yeah there's even quizzes to tell you which Hogwarts house you'd be in, ironically I got sorted into Gryffindor" and with that they looked at the fight.

 _The entity then snarled as he looked at harry and lifted him higher "and then I'll move onto the other governments who have been contaminated by concepts of 'blood purity' and other such bullshit". "When you entered into this world you swore you would protect the most amount of the population that you could or as Dumbledore might say 'the Greater Good'"_ Albus glared the memory _"and if you let me win I will bring about this greater good by eradicating the largest cause of problems in this world magic". Harry glared at him and began to reach an arm out towards the entity but it smirked as it stretched it arm out full taking harry off his tip toes causing harry to begin to choke, and in response reached his arm out aiming at the entity's neck his open hand inches away from his neck._

 _The entity laughed at the pathetic display "seriously that's the best you've got reaching for me that's pathetic". Harry tried to say something but all that came out was guttural sounds so the entity loosened his grip "I'm sorry I didn't hear that", but harry smirked "I said I wasn't reaching for you dipshit". The entity opened his mouth but roared as a blade erupted from his chest like it was a chest burster causing the entity to drop harry who darted away from him. Harry stood up glaring at the entity holding his open hand out causing the blade to shoot out of the entity's chest revealing the sword of Gryffindor which flipped 180 as it flew towards harry allowing him to grab the sword while the entity collapsed._

 _Harry pointed his sword at the entity "you were right you know" he said the entity looking at him confused but he continued. "I'm no longer innocent in any way shape or form I've done terrible things since I got into this insanity incarnate of a world". He looked the entity in his eyes "and when I die there pretty much a 100% chance I'm going to hell for the shit I've done this year alone" however to the entity's surprise Harry smiled "but if I face damnation so hundreds or thousands of innocents get to live lives that would have been cut short by tom and his cult then I'll take that punishment with a goddamn smile on my face". The entity looked at him then smiled "well done" he stated unzipping his hoodie revealing a yellow t-shirt (not counting the blood stain) with a symbol on the center a symbol harry recognized and the entity spoke "I am the avatar of your fear". Harry looked at him "well that explains the sinestro corps logo on your t-shirt its fitting that an embodiment of my fear would wear a shirt with the logo of a group that uses fear as a weapon" he stated. Harry lifted his blade up and looked the entity in the eyes but the entity just smiled "well it's been a wild ride but I think you have a fight to get back to" and the blade swung down and white light filled the area._

 _The light faded and harry found himself back in his inner world his blade clashed against his dark sides blade. The entity raised an eyebrow_ _ **"huh you've completed the first task I'm honestly impressed but this is only going to get more difficult for you since you've completed a task"**_ _and the two flew back at each other blades clashing._ While the battle occurred in the background the elder of the duo watching the memories looked at the younger one "harry do you hate me"? Harry raised an eyebrow at that "I've had different views towards you throughout my life, when I was a child I thought you were a silly old man but as I got older and re read the books I began to think differently". " I began to think you were a manipulative old bastard due to how you set the real harry on the road to die, however now that I've spent time in this world and been forced to dirty my hands I've come to a new view of you".

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but let harry continue "you're just a person with both good qualities such as compassion and negative qualities such as your kind of manipulative attitude". "you're a person in a world of cruel super powered people who's trying to prevent as many deaths as he can and trying to bring about a better place, you're a person who despite his flaws that tries to be the best he can be like I am in this crazy world and due to that I respect you". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that "well thank you for your honesty in your" but the rest of his words failed him as his attention was drawn back to the fight. Mostly due to the fact that the dark mirror of harry had apparently ripped the astronomy tower from the rest of Hogwarts with some form of telekinesis.

 _The dark Harry grinned at his normal self "_ _ **ready to surrender yet**_ _" but Harry just pulled his closed fist back almost like he was about to punch something. Dark-Harry raised an eyebrow_ _ **"fine be that way"**_ _and with that he motioned and the tower shot forwards roof first slamming into harry before smashing into the ground, Dark-Harry smiling as tower met ground. However that smile faded as cracks began to appear over the tower before it shattered revealing harry unscathed and one arm stretched out the fist covered in what resembled a giant drill. Dark-harry looked at him "_ _ **a drill really**_ _" but harry grinned "you're just jealous you didn't think of it first jackass". Dark-harry lowered down to the ground close to harry "_ _ **fine let's see how you like it**_ _" and he pulled a fist back like harry had and green energy swirled round it before forming a drill that began to spin and with that he charged at harry. However harry remained still his only action in response was to lower his hand causing the drill covered the hand to his side causing the drill to fall off onto the ground. Then harry drew his other hand behind his back and smiled as dark-harry got closer, dark-harry scowled at the smile "_ _ **now why don't y**_ **ou just die this time** _" and thrust the drill forward._

 _However as the drill got closer to harry his grin intensified "_ _ **got you**_ _" and with a CRACK he disappeared, dark-harry glanced side to side looking for his opponent while trying to stop himself. Then he felt something impact his back and upon turning to look found harry having placed his formerly drill covered hand on his back, bringing his other hand from behind his back revealing an orb of swirling blue energy and slamming it into his back. The with a CRACK he was gone as the orb expanded to encompass dark-harry and the ground he had been slammed into, before dissipating to reveal dark-harry collapsed in a crater. Dark-Harry began to push himself off of the ground into a seating position before looking at harry, "_ _ **a rasengan really**_ _"? Harry just raised an eyebrow in response "you're just jealous you didn't think of it first" he then wordlessly summoned his reflections weapon. Before turning and throwing it with significant force at into the sky until it wasn't even visible as a speck, then turning and pointing his sword at the entity "ok next two tasks start talking"._

 _The dark reflection grinned "_ _ **eh screw it why not**_ _" as he forced himself to stand "_ _ **three tasks**_ _" he stated holding up three fingers._ _ **"First task"**_ _he stated lowering the first finger "_ _ **is to face you're inner most fears**_ _" he then lowered the next "_ _ **second task is about forging a new path for yourself**_ _". He then lowered the final finger "_ _ **and finally you must face what you consider the greatest pain**_ _". Harry opened his mouth to speak but the dark reflection continued "_ _ **however I have one question for you**_ _". Harry raised an eyebrow at that but before he could answer dark-harry continued "_ _ **did you seriously think I couldn't control my sword from a distance**_ _", he then grinned as he looked up "_ _ **or what it impacts into**_ _"._

 _Harry looked up expecting to see the blade coming down but as he did felt something slam into his face knocking him of his feet. Looking up he saw the dark reflection looking over him holding his hands in a position seemingly as thought he was about to snap his fingers. Harry opened his mouth but dark-harry snapped his fingers and four black blurs shot down from the heavens slamming into Harry's hands and feet pinning him to the ground. Harry looked at his reflection who still glared at him "_ _ **that's for the rasengan asshole**_ _" harry glared at his dark side "you tricked me". Dark-harry raised an eyebrow "_ _ **no I didn't keep looking up**_ _" he then waved "_ _ **see you in a bit have fun with the second task**_ _" and with a crack he was gone. Harry quickly turned to look at his hand to see a obsidian colored sword of Gryffindor embedded in his hands and when he looked at his other limbs exact duplicates of the sword were embedded in them._

 _Having nothing else to do mostly due to being unsure of the best method to remove swords from hands and feet chose to take the advice of his reflection and looked up at the sky. That was when he noticed something in the sky a small white speck in the sky he hadn't seen before and from the looks of it this speck was getting larger. A crushing realization reached harry as the speck got bigger and bigger "the moon" he stated while looking around for his reflection, "FUCKING REALLY"?, that was when the large natural satellite slammed into harry and everything was encompassed with white light once again._

 _As the light faded harry found himself stood in the middle of a large atrium and after looking himself over found his wounds in his hands and feet were gone. Looking around harry saw a rows up rows of fireplaces, the occasional lift and at the center of the atrium was something that caught Harry's eye. A large pool filled with water and at the center of the body of water were five golden statues the tallest of the five being_ _a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. And grouped around this statue were four more golden statues them being_ _a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three statues were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard something harry was pretty sure a goblin or a centaur would never do. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears. Harry looked at the statue and rolled his eyes realizing where he was "the ministry of magic" he stated "nowhere else will you find so unsubtle propaganda"._

 _However before harry could say anything else he was struck in the back knocking him into the water harry quickly scrambled to his feet drying himself with a wave of his wand. And turned to face his opponent however what he saw surprised him as he took in his opponents appearance with his (arguably flamboyant) purple robes with his silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. His long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken and his eyes were described to be a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue. Harry took in his opponent's appearance for a few more seconds before face palming "really brain fucking Dumbledore" he sighed "my mind truly hates me". The duplicate of the old man wordless raised his wand which harry mirrored while sighing "let's get this over with". And with that spells began to fly between the two of them each trying to hit the other with spells (in Harry's case a very liberal use of fire and lightning spells) only for their attempts to fail either due to the opponent jumping out the way (harry), somehow always being able to move things in the way (Dumbledore) or due to shield charms (both)._

However as the fight became a stale mate with neither side getting closer to victory the two beings watching the memories began to grow bored. Sighing Dumbledore turned to harry "any ideas how to entertain ourselves while we wait for this to play out", Harry sighed "… I guess we could talk about various things". "So Albus Dumbledore what do you want to talk about" Dumbledore was silent for a minute in thought before continuing "well firstly I was curious about you starting a duel with mister Malfoy and the reasons behind it". Harry shrugged at that "partially for shits and giggles but mostly to annoy Malfoy and Snape" Dumbledore opened his mouth but harry cut him off "yes I know you trust Snape". "And it's understandable as in a worst case scenario he'd be one of the people you'd want in your corner, however that doesn't change the fact that he's a petty man who never got over the fact that lily Evans married James potter". Dumbledore shrugged he couldn't really argue with that "and mister Malfoy" he asked looking at harry, who just shrugged "just to reinforce the lesson he was shown last year when his dad was kicked out of the Hogwarts Governors". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "and that lesson is" Harry smiled in response "to remind him that he isn't the center of the bloody universe, better he learn it now when he's young than when he's older and set in his ways".

Dumbledore nodded at that understanding the logic but decided to change the topic of conversation. "You know" he began "despite everything you're doing I know very little about you how about you tell me about yourself". Harry raised an eyebrow "ok" while clearly thinking the best place to start before continuing "I was raised in the north of England by Robert and Sarah Williams, have a sister named Ruby, a girlfriend named Agatha Banister, a pet pug named Krypto and I'm twenty six". Dumbledore spoke up "so how did you meet her if you don't mind me asking" harry blinked then shrugged. "Sure I'll tell you but it's nothing glorious or amazing we met at a costume party I was invited to by my friend". Harry stopped talking and snickered for a second which caused Dumbledore to look at him "sorry it just the fact that I went to that party in a harry potter costume". Dumbledore smiled at that "ok I have to admit that is funny due to the irony" harry smiled "I know right", "anyway she'd been dragged there by her friend at the last minute so she had managed to get a lab coat from somewhere I forget where". "And under that she was wearing a tshirt saying FOOLS I SHALL DESTROY YOU… ask me how"?

Dumbledore smiled at that "I do have to admit that is fairly amusing" harry smiled at his response "I know right"? "Anyway I struck up a conversation about her costume and I guessed she was some sort of comic book character which she said she was just supposed to be a mad scientist costume". "I said that there must have been at one point in comics been a blonde female bespeckled mad scientist in comics and she agreed with me". "So i searched the topic on my phone and it turns out that from the early 2000s theirs been a comic with a character like that". "It's called Girl Genius and its basically a world where mad science and steampunk is a way of life not just a film genre like it is in real life, and the main character is one of those mad scientists and it's about her journey". Harry shrugged "there's more plot points than just that such as her family line and the fact that she basically gets another consciousness stuck in her head that wants to take over but if I go into that we'll be here for hours". "Anyway after that we struck up a conversation and got on well so we exchanged numbers and went out on a date and one thing lead to another and we've been in a relationship for five years now". Harry looked at Dumbledore who had been listening closely "sorry it's not something impressive and over the top professor but that's how we got together". Dumbledore waved his hand "it is of no consequence my boy it is your story and the story of you and the person you love and I imagine to you it is the most important story in the world" Harry smiled at that and nodded

Dumbledore then began to stroke his beard "I must as you something Harry" he began "seeing as the world you are from is decades in the future, are there any chance of you providing hints of the future" Harry looked at him and shrugged "ok I'll give some high points". He went silent debating what to reveal before coming to an answer "the Ipod is introduced in 2001 it's a device that can store hundreds then later thousands of songs". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the mention of such a device and the idea it could be constructed without magic. "There will be a terrorist attack in London on the 7th of July 2007 so if you're still alive I'd recommend telling any friends and colleagues you like to stay away and if you think it can help alert the authorities". Dumbledore looked down at that saddened by the fact that even with the fall of an regime that had taken control of countless countries and committed countless atrocities such as the soviet union, there remained people to commit deplorable acts such as these. Harry saw Dumbledore's depressed look and patted him on the shoulder "hey it's not all bad I mean America got a black muggle president". Dumbledore smiled at that the idea of people moving towards acceptance always put a smile on his face, especially after hearing of potential attacks on innocents in the future. "And same-sex marriage was legalized in Britain in 2013", Dumbledore paused at that "why do you think that would interest me".

Harry just looked at him "as if you don't know why I knew you'd be interested" before looking back at the fight as, the memory harry fired what appeared to be a stunner at fake-Dumbledore who quickly knocked it away before the real Dumbledore spoke up "and"? Harry turned round and looked at him "and what?" before raising an eyebrow "seriously man I really don't care who you're attracted to just like when I learnt about Alan Turing I was more impressed that he'd invented a machine that helped defeat the Nazis than his sexual preference". "And just like I didn't care when my cousin Shaun came out to the family during Christmas a few years back". Harrys face briefly turned to a scowl "unlike my bitch of a great-aunt" harry face returned to normal and he turned to Dumbledore. "My point is that my parents taught me to judge people by their actions and to not judge anyone based on their ethnicity, religion, gender or sexual orientation or anything like that and that I believe whole heartedly in". Dumbledore smiled at that and the duo of an experienced veteran of two magical wars and a less experienced magic user turned their attention full back to the fight.

 _Dumbledore side-stepped a disarming charm before he began walking towards harry blocking or redirecting any spells sent his way until he was face to face with harry. He pointed his wand directly at Harry's heart and Harry's arms fell to his side and his head hung in defeat, while fake-Dumbledore smirked "_ _ **you have lost**_ _". "_ _ **Look me in the eyes I want to see the defeat in your eyes as I kill you**_ _". Harry raised his head but to the entity's shock there was no defeat in his eyes only a smile on his face and he spoke only a single word "_ _ **Confringo**_ _".And the ground beneath then exploded flinging the two into the air and in that brief second where gravity seemingly forgot them harry acted, pointing his wand at Fake-Dumbledore's. And with a cry of "_ _ **Accio**_ _" his opponent's wand sailed into his open hand which he caught with a smile, then gravity kicked and the two opponents slammed onto the ground._

 _The two opponents slowly began to crawl back up with harry being slightly quicker to rise to his feet pointing both wands at the fake-Dumbledore, the entity growled "_ _ **do it then end me**_ _". Harry looked at him for a second before putting his wand away and grabbing both sides of fake-Dumbledore's wand and bending it till the piece of wood snapped. The entity's eyes widened "_ _ **why didn't you just kill me**_ _" and harry looked at it "because while I admit killing is an option than must sometimes be taken that doesn't mean I'm gonna go round shooting everyone I view as a threat". "Always use it as a last resort" he then scowled "and on a pathetic fake such as you I shouldn't even exert the effort". The eyes of the fake-Dumbledore turned to a scowl "_ _ **and how am I a pathetic fake**_ _" harry raised an eyebrow, "for one thing Dumbledore doesn't talk about seeing defeat in a person's eyes and killing them". "While the man had his flaws such as his manipulative nature and what he did with Harry over his life so Voldemort was defeated". Harry scowled at the creature "but even when he was at his peak of being a manipulative bastard he still did it for the greater good, so that evil would be swept away and the next generation wouldn't have to deal with riddle and his bullshit". "That's what the difference between the two Dumbledore was a benevolent manipulator your just a murderous asshole, and that's why im not going to kill you as your just not worth it". The fake continued to scowl for a minute before he began to smile "_ _ **congratulations you've completed the second task only one more now**_ _" and with that white light engulfed everything._

 _And when it faded it revealed Harry's mind scape the moon still crashed into the earth when suddenly the moon began to move back in the air. Slowly revealing harry leaning heavily on one leg the other seemingly damaged with one arm raised up as though it was controlling unseen forces to push the celestial body back into the sky the other holding the sword. However as the moon began to move upwards something shot towards harry moving so fast It blurred, taking quick action harry slashed his sword at the blur. Only to realize his mistake to late as time seemed to grind to a near halt as the sword impacted against the glowing emerald blade of his opponent's blade, as cracks began to crisscross Harry's blade and then it shattered. Dark-Harry grinned as his blade continued on from where the shattered blade used to be moving towards harry, and then through him severing verins and arteries and cutting bone and severing muscle as it finished its swing arc and then everything was consumed with white light._

 _The light faded to reveal a dark area with what appeared to be light shining through a what appeared to be a door frame, from what little light shining intro the room a figure could be seen moving towards the door until It reached it. Then the being reached the door grabbed the handle and turned it opening the door and flooding the room with light. When his eyes adjusted harry found himself exiting what appeared to be a wardrobe in what appeared to be a hall, harry began to move down the hall to a door where harry could hear voices but stopped when he noticed his reflection in a mirror or more specifically what his reflection was wearing. He was clad in what appeared to be an adult harry potter costume and just from that harry realized where he was, "I'm at the party where I met Agatha. Quickly overcoming the shock harry's mind began to think more strategically with the first thing being check the area for threats (a distinct possibility with the last two tasks). Harry quickly turned back to the wardrobe but quickly winced in pain due to the sudden movement, Harry's mind only came to one reason behind this pain. Quickly lifting up his top harry found unfortunately that his theory was correct._

 _As across his chest was what appeared to be a large diagonal slash where dark-harry's blade had practically bisected him, thankfully he didn't seem as though the wound was bleeding so it was possibly cauterized but harry wasn't sure (he wasn't a doctor). Quickly putting his shirt back down harry moved towards the door he had been heading previously, and opening it he found himself in a room surrounded by people in a variety of costumes ranging from princesses to slutty nurses to even super hero costumes. Harry however ignored them and continued to move to his destination a specific wall that changed his life, the wall where he first met Agatha and he leaned against the wall and waited._

 _Harry wasn't sure how long he had leant against that wall waiting but he knew one thing there was no force on heaven and earth that could move him from that wall. Then out of the corner of his eye harry noticed someone moving towards him but it wasn't Agatha it was a man in a zombie costume but when harry looked in his blackened eyes he knew what this was. "I'm not moving" Harry stated looking at the entity masquerading as a party goer but it just smiled "_ _ **you'll break it's just a matter of time**_ _". And with hat he stood watching harry leaning against the wall that changed his life I was clear that this was a contest of wills. The two starred at each other for what seemed to be hours before suddenly the zombie guy lifted up a hand and snapped his fingers._

 _Harry suddenly doubled over wincing at first he wondered what was wrong but that changed when he noticed his shirt gaining a diagonal red stain across it. Harry looked at it for a second before leaning back onto the wall and glaring at the entity, the entity raised its eyebrow at that._ _ **"you'll seriously just slowly bleed to death waiting for this girl would you"**_ _harry looked at him for a second "I would wait a lifetime to get back to her". The creature looked at him for a second before to harrys surprise he smiled "_ _ **well then**_ _" he said "_ _ **congrats you pass**_ _"._

 _Harry looked at him confused "I'm sorry what" but the entity continued to smile "_ _ **in that statement**_ _ **you proved yourself worthy**_ _" harry looked at him in shock "I did"? But the entity looked at him in confusion "_ _ **why do you think these tasks are for**_ _" harry narrowed his eyes in thought, "lets see the first task was to face fear, the second anger and the final task was….love". Harry looked at him "the first task was to make me truly accept that I would have to do bad things to save others instead of just repressing my emotions to those acts". "The second was to test me to make sure I wouldn't let my acceptance from the previous task turn me into something worse than what I would fight, and this was to make sure I had someone to ground me…someone to ensure that I don't fall into darkness by testing what I would do for he". The entity smiled and nodded which harry returned "well I'm off then" and the entity waved which harry returned then held up his fingers before snapping them and everything went white._

 _The light faded to reveal the inner world once again and the two combatants however neither made any motions of aggression towards each other, in fact the two looked at each other the dark reflection smiling. However unlike the previous smiles this one was kind almost like that of a proud older sibling before he strode over to harry before flipping this sword into a reverse grip and holding it out to harry. Harry took the blade from the entity and held it up before looking at his own original blade, then the pieces of the shattered weapon began to fly back and assemble into the sword once again. Harry then tapped the blades together._

 _With that single act a whirlwind sprung up around harry blowing the dark reflections hair and jacket before fading to reveal harry holding a single blade. While the hilt of the sword remained the same as Harry's original sword the blade had become obsidian black. With the two rubies embedded within the cross guard were replaced by emeralds with the large ruby in the pommel remained. The dark reflection then began to speak "_ _ **here's your master key it's a representation of your established control over your mindscape and that you have finished what the monk wanted you to do sooooooooo bye**_ _". He waved as the world turned dark before a blinding flash of light and harry found himself back in the real world with the monk removing his hand from Harry's forehead smiling._

" _So how was your trip" he asked at the grinning teen "it was informative" he replied with a smile. The man smiled "and now I expect an answer to the question I asked you before you entered your mindscape". "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil, or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil"? Harry paused briefly in thought "I would do what I have done since I was sent here I would bring the greatest amount of happiness of the greatest number of people possible". The monk smiled at that "a utilitarian I see" the man said as he stood and motioned for harry to follow._

" _By the way nice change to your hair" harry quickly grabbed a bucket of water and looked at his hair and looked at it to see a steak of white hair at the front of his hair. Harry groaned at that "great I look like friggin Sweeny Todd greeeaaat" he muttered sarcastically._ The present day Dumbledore turned towards harry who without taking his attention off the memory answered the unspoken question "I use a color change spell on my hair" and with that he turned back to the memory. _"Anyway" the monk interrupted "now that this trial is over let's go there are things you must be taught before you should probably do before you leave to meet up with the others in your group", and with that the world began to blur._

While the world began to blur and change Dumbledore turned to harry "what did you mean by 'sent here'? Harry looked at Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow "I've been dumped in a fictional world from my perspective anyway with what basically equates to a magic phone with vast array of knowledge specifically geared for this scenario so in my mind theirs only two answers as to how". "One I'm in a coma and this is something I'll have to do to get out or some random all-powerful being has trapped me in a fantasy land". "Either way if I have any hope of getting home I'll have to keep doing what I've been doing so far to escape from both scenarios", and at that the duo returned their focus to the memory.

 _The memory world formed back to reveal Paris once again (if the giant tower was any indication) at night with harry potter looking out of a window at the Paris skyline. The sound of knocking on a door turned harry away from the view and moved to the door, quickly bringing a stool to be tall enough to see through the doors peephole. Harry looked through the piece of glass in the door looking at the outside before smiling, hopping off the stool and kicking it aside before opening the door revealing Sirius, Remus, Moody, Dobby and Terry. Harry quickly motioned for them to come in and was about to close the door when he heard someone fast approaching, and suddenly Leonardo came to a stop outside the door glaring at sirius "YOU LEFT ME". Sirius raised an eyebrow at that "I didn't leave you anywhere you wandered off while we were waiting for mad eye" leonardo glare remained. Subtly harry leaned towards moody and spoke quietly "Harry Potter?" and moody quietly responded "and the goblet of fire". Harry sighed reassured to hear the code phrase before whispering again "have you checked everyone" moody didn't respond to that instead giving a thumbs up harry being reassured at witnessing the accurate anti-imperious/ polyjuice response from moody as well as an assurance everyone was who they appeared to be._

Harry smirked at that part of the memory he'd almost forgotten that he had established code phrases to everyone, though harry needed to create one for Dumbledore now that he was part of the group. _Harry turned to the group in his room "ok people the time has come" some of them nodding in response "I've had our spectral friend keep an eye out for anyone moving through that dock until we get there". "When we get there I recommend we perform a pincer movement despite our limited numbers since the only people there should be vampires plus magic and Leo's creations", multiple nods began in response Leo grinning lifting what appeared to be a crossbow with some sort of cylindrical magazine attached ._ Dumbledore raised an eyebrow about that "the repeater crossbow" harry said answering the unasked question "still safer than his previous idea of the mega stake machine gun" shuddering at the memory of the incident.

 _The memory world began to blur between various snatches of battle including what appeared to be Moody backhanding a fanged attacker with his staff, and remus driving his knee into a males vampire more… delicate area amongst other things. Finally the memory stopped blurring between various scenes settling on the group stood in front of what appeared to be some sort of large crate (which gave harry vague memories of the Dracula films) with several padlocks attached to keep it closed. Harry looked at the group "well moment of truth" quickly pointing his wand at the locks "_ _ **alohamora**_ _" unlocking them, removing them and lifting the lid. Harry looked down and his face turned to one of shock "what the fuck" he said in shock prompting the rest to rush over their faces likewise turning to shock, as this crate was filled with medical equipment such as IV bags and an oxygen mask and attached to them dressed in a medical gown was a youngish girl (if harry had to guess she was about 14 or 15). And as the group looked at the apparent human trafficking Sirius summed up everyone's thoughts "what the fuck is going on"?_

 **Next Time:**

Inner Hollow - Bleach

Matrix quote - Matrix (First Film)

AT Field, Spear of Longinus - Neon Genesis Evangelion/ Rebuild of Evangelion

Wizarding Schools Names – Pottermore/ HP wiki

Chest burster – Alien

Sinestro Corps-DC

Rasengan- Naruto

Mega stake machine gun - Eddsworld

 **Spell list**

 **Confringo** – causes explosions

 **Accio-** summoning charm

 **Alohamora-** unlocking charm


End file.
